Breaking Barriers
by MyGetaway
Summary: The SVU team is rewarded for all of their hard work. On their trip barriers are shaken and boundaries overlooked. Elliot and Olivia's partnership is more than meets the eye, and the detectives find new definitions of their relationship surrounded by nature and serenity.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!**

**I am uploading the first couple chapters to get an idea of where I want to go, and to determine if this is a story that interests readers. I hope that these first few chapters aren't too boring. I know that this is a little OOC. I have rated M for content beginning in in later chapters. Please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1**

**Manhattan Special victims Unit Squad Room: Monday, July 18, 2:33 p.m.**

"Over my dead boney ass."

"C'mon Munch, nobody wants to picture that." Fin said throwing him a smirk.

"Well, you may be in denial, but I'm sure _someone_ is storing that image away for personal use." John quipped heading towards the coffee pot, "Right Liv?"

The room chuckled seeing Olivia's body shudder dramatically.

"As sweet, and disturbing, as that image is Munch, I'm not currently looking for any _material_." She flicked her eyes from Elliot to John," and I'm going to have to bleach my mind to get any sleep!"

John put his hand over his heart mocking emotional pain.

"All right! All right!" Don clapped his hand to regain the attention of his detectives, "As much as I enjoy your protests, they are all in vain. We have been _asked_, meaning told, by One-P-P, to attend this training conference. They are sending us all as a reward … "

"More like a punishment" Elliot said putting his head in his hands.

"And I would appreciate if you tried to make the best of it." Don finished, his final comment pointed towards Elliot.

"One-P-P really knows how to reward their detectives. Forcing them to sit in a hot room, that will definitely smell like stale donuts and bitter coffee." Olivia grinned, spinning her chair back to her desk, away from her captain.

"Well, I guess they think that the all-inclusive hotel and spa will make up for the unearthly smells you are so looking forward to." Don said, a smirk forming as he watched the brunette detective turn back around.

"How much of it is mandatory? I'm in for the R&R, but I'm not sure if I can handle four days in a conference room with detectives who should've retired ten years ago." Elliot's frustration was evident in his voice and body language. He leaned all the way back in his chair and interlocked his fingers behind his head, letting out a huffy breath. His eyes wandered across his desk to the back of his partner. Her body language was much more relaxed than his. He watched her bring her bottom lip in between her teeth and saw the thoughts turning in her head.

Olivia was certainly intrigued by her Captains words. She thought about the hours of overtime she had accumulated the past few months, and the very few nights she had been able to string together 6 consecutive hours of sleep. Some of that had been due to her own decisions, choosing to spend some of her night time hours engaged in other various activities. And though she was happy with the decisions she had made, she was definitely exhausted and currently considering the benefit to cost ratio of One-P-P's demands. Midway through her internal debate she caught up with the conversation occurring around her.

"What?" Olivia said, turning her eyes quickly to meet Elliot's. She saw the light blue of his eyes turn dark. His jaw clenched and she could see his refusal rising within him.

"All of it is mandatory. You will all attend the team building activites, an emotional regulation seminar and session, fitness and skills training, and a review with on-site counsellors on your last day. This company is not employed directly buy the NYPD, so what your final reviews reveal will not be reported back to One-P-P or I.A.B, but you are meant to gain a better understanding of yourself and how you contribute and cooperate within our team. Plus, like I said, in your downtime, you have access to the full hotel and spa, on the NYPD's tab." Don explained, trying to settle the anger that bubbled inside of Elliot.

It was well known that Elliot didn't like sitting down and discussing his feelings, especially with the fear of his gun and badge on the line. Though Cragen had tried to alleviate his fears, Elliot still struggled. The tough, sturdy exterior that was Elliot Stabler, shelled an emotional and somewhat fearful man, and the possibility sharing this piece of him scared him more than the risks of the job he dedicated his life too. His father had ensured that Elliot grow up building a thick wall to conceal anything but strength and courage. This was the Elliot that others- his friends, family, and lovers, past and present- saw. Although, Elliot had noticed that his strength to conceal had been somewhat overpowered by his current love, who continued to weaken his defenses and, he feared, threatened to remove his armor entirely.

"It's final, and we will _all _be on a flight to Canada on Sunday." Cragen ended the conversation, or at least his contribution, by turning into his office and closing the door.

"Canada?!" Munch exclaimed, "Why not Antarctica? Or Russia?!"

"Calm down man! It can't be that bad!" Fin frowned at his partners whining, "besides, you know what they call Canada?"

"Too Nice?" Elliot asked, watching Olivia grin at his comment.

"Nah! America's hat." Fin laughed.

**JFK Airport – Departures: Sunday, July 24, 4:33 a.m.**

Elliot hopped out of the Taxi, making sure that he hadn't left anything on the seat. He had arrived later than he wanted, not for lack of trying. He had spent the night in Manhattan and then had to drive back to queens and taxi back to the airport, after snoozing his alarm. Twice. His phone had already notified him of two texts from his Captain, three from John, and one from his partner, all making sure he knew that he wouldn't live to hear about the trip if he didn't show up. Fortunately, the baggage check-in was quick and security was smooth. Elliot neared his terminal and saw Fin laying back in a chair covering his eyes with his hat. Elliot laid his backpack close to what he assumed was the rest of the squad's carry-ons, and set off to find some decent coffee.

Elliot's nose led him to a small Starbucks where he found the rest of the detectives waiting for their beverages.

"I really thought he was going to skip." Munch sighed handing Don a ten-dollar bill.

Elliot chuckled, and Olivia handed him a large coffee. "Thank-you."

"Mhmm" Olivia replied, taking a long sip of her own coffee. After feeling the pleasant burn, Olivia tried, and failed, to stifle a long yawn.

"Late night?" Elliot asked. A small curious smirk on his face.

Olivia's eyes snapped to his, her face threatening to show her surprise. Without giving Elliot the satisfaction, she quickly replied, "No, just a night of packing."

"Actually," Munch stepped in, "What Ms. Benson is neglecting to tell you, is that she is tired from our incredible night together. I'm shocked too, and a little hurt that she has already forgotten."

With the three simultaneous eye rolls from Olivia, Elliot, and Don, the group returned to a sleeping Fin and their luggage. At this time, more passengers had shown up to the terminal and airline staff had begun to board families with children and elderly.

"Does that mean we can board with Munch?" Olivia jabbed, payback for his earlier comments.

Elliot chuckled and leaned in behind her, "A boring night? Really?"

Olivia turned. Her brown eyes daring Elliot to make another comment. "Yes. Absolutely nothing exciting at all."

The plane was average, allowing three to a row and providing decent, but not much, leg room. Olivia had begged for, and won, a window seat. Elliot sat next to her and Cragen took the aisle seat next to him. John and Fin were seated in the row next to them, with another passenger beside them. The plane was dim and quiet during the taxi to the runway and the crew preformed their preflight safety procedures.

Elliot noticed the shifty passenger beside him, checking and double checking her seatbelt. She opened, closed, and then reopened her window before removing the grey zip up she had worn that morning. As the plane settled at the end of the runway, the whir of the plane's jets startled Olivia and she grabbed for the arm rests; her left hand wound up on top Elliot's. Her eyes snapped to his, her anxiety clear and prominent in the dark brown orbs. Elliot moved his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently.

"It's going to be fine." Elliot assured her quietly. Olivia's eyes moved from Elliot's eyes, to their hands and then to Cragen, who had already dozed off. She squeezed Elliot's hand back, and kept the pressure until the plane reached an acceptable altitude and leveled off.

Olivia could feel her hands sweating. Embarrassed she pulled her hand from Elliot's and wiped it on her jeans.

"Sorry!" She whispered.

"Nothing to apologize for. "Elliot replied, continuing to watch her actions.

Olivia has settled into an in-flight movie, giving Elliot a chance to take her in. Her medium length hair had been pulled back into a tight braid, with a few strands of hair framing her face. She had worn minimal makeup and completed her casual look with a white t-shirt, dark jeans, tan Blundstones and the earlier discarded grey zip up, which Elliot was certain had belonged to him at one point.

Elliot closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. He wasn't sure how long, if at all, he had been asleep, but he woke when he felt his partner tense up beside him. He could feel the tension run through her body and into the arm that shared an armrest with his. It took him another minute to figure out why his partner's energy had woken him. He felt the plane shake mildly and opened his eyes to see a very stiff, very green Olivia.

"Are you o-"as Elliot shifted forward to address her, the plane dropped slightly in altitude and Elliot felt his stomach rise into his chest and then settle again.

Olivia now had her head between her knees, breathing hard.

"It's okay. It's just a little turbulence." Elliot smoothed a hand on her back and reached for the backpack tucked under the seat ahead of him. Elliot took out a small bottle of Gravol and offered Olivia two small pink pills and his bottle of water. Without hesitation, Olivia took the pills and water, keeping her head low. Elliot's hand remained on her back for a few moments, until he felt her begin to sit upright. Her colour was better and the physical signs of her anxiety had subsided.

"How are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"Better, thank you. I'm getting tired though." Olivia twisted in her seat, leaned against the side of the plane and brought her knees up to her chest, breathing deeply.

"The Gravol will make you drowsy. Why don't you try to get some sleep? We still have a few hours left until we land. I'll wake you when we begin our descent." Elliot offered.

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded.

"Are you cold?" Elliot asked, but she had already drifted off. Elliot grabbed the zip up from the seat, opened it up and laid it over her legs and arms. He took a final glance in her direction before laying his head back and dozing off again.

Elliot felt something shift on his left. His eyes fluttered open, to see Cragen latching his seatbelt.

"Hey Cap, everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're beginning our descent. They turned on the seatbelt signs." Cragen explained.

Elliot glanced over at Olivia, who was still sleeping soundly against the side of the plane. Elliot placed a hand on her knee, brushing his thumb back and forth in an attempt to wake her.

"Liv? Olivia?" Elliot shook her knee gently.

Olivia stirred, arching her back and stretching out her neck, "Mmm morning babe." Olivia mumbled.

Elliot's hand froze on her knee, causing Olivia's eyes to snap open. She shifted her eyes from Elliot to Cragen and then across the aisle to two very amused detectives. Olivia quickly straightened up in her seat, a deep blush crept up her neck into her cheeks. Elliot looked down and smirked before straightening himself out and latching his seatbelt.

"I didn't know that you were afraid of flying?" Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"I'm not!" She huffed, "I just don't trust the idea of flying through the air in a tin can."

The last statement had been announced a little louder that she intended, and Munch and Fin chuckled, "Big Bad Benson is afraid of flying."

Olivia's glare reminded him that she didn't find it amusing, and Fin turned to hide his smile.

Landing in Saskatoon had been smooth and uneventful, and so had customs. John had joked with all of the agents about how they were no nicer than the TSA agents at JFK, which few found amusing. They had all gathered at the baggage claim, and were watching as luggage traveled around the carousel.

"You know Liv," Munch chimed in, "they say flying is actually safer than driving."

Olivia stared at John, contemplating her next jab, until Fin beat her to the punch, "Man, we should have left your ass at customs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you continued to chapter 2, so thank you! This chapter is fairly short, but luckily for you, I am uploading four chapters at once, so you will have plenty to read. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Saskatoon International Airport: Sunday, July 24, 10:45 a.m.**

The squad exited the airport with luggage in tow. They were met by a casual looking man holding a sign that read 'NYPD - SVU'. Cragen approached the man with an outstretched hand.

"Hello, Captain Donald Cragen, and this," he gestured to the group behind him, "is SVU."

"Great to meet you all! I'm Kyle, I'll be your team's go to for the next four days." Kyle said with too much cheer for the tired group. "I hope you have all had a good stretch, we still have quite a ride ahead of us." Kyle motioned for them to bring their luggage around to the back of a large black passenger van. The detectives moved their luggage around to the back of the van and then found a seat.

"All right," Kyle clapped his hands jumping in the driver's seat, "We've got a three-and-a-half-hour drive ahead of us, so our first stop in your Canadian experience is the famous Tim Hortons!"

"Ahh yes! Canada's Dunkin Donuts." Munch quipped.

"But better!" Kyle smiled.

With full coffee cups and full stomachs, the van pulled out of the city and set off for their final destination, Pelican Point on the Northern Tobin Lake.

"Hmm, even though their movies suck, Canada knows how to do one thing right!" Fin stated.

"Hockey?" Kyle smirked.

"Oh no," Fin said, "I was going to compliment your coffee, but that comment has ruined the moment."

Kyle chuckled, turning his conversation to Cragen, who had taken the passenger's seat. Fin had taken the long bench seat in the first row, and Munch had taken the one behind his. Elliot sat in the far back on a three-seat bench, with Olivia, who was sitting sideways against the van's window with her legs crossed under her.

"Different than home?" Kyle said, catching the detectives staring out at the scenery. The bright yellow fields stretched for miles before meeting up with the blue sky. Rows of crops planted evenly jetted by, interrupted by the occasional farm yard or cattle herd.

"We have fields back home." Munch said matter of factly.

"When was the last time you saw a field Munch?" Olivia laughed.

"I've seen one. Not often... but I was just saying that we have fields back home. Nothing special about them."

"You worried you're going to like Canada too much John?" Fin quipped.

Munch rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the novel in his hand.

The team had settled into the drive by the time the half-way point had been pointed out. Cragen continued to converse with Kyle, Munch bothered Fin, and Elliot watched the scenery roll by. It was changing slowly as they continued into Northern Saskatchewan. The trees became thicker and more frequent. Tall pine and Evergreens lined the highways in between fields of canola and oats. His hands unconsciously rubbed the socked feet of Olivia who had since curled her sweatshirt up behind her head and stretched her legs across the seat into his lap. She had watched him taking in the view, seemingly at peace, but she could see his mind working hard, though she wasn't sure at what. She had just slid her eyes shut when she felt his hand on the tops of her shins, gently kneading and massaging before moving down to her feet. Her eyes slid open again to see Elliot still staring out the window. She debated pulling her legs back to her to be cautious of the boundaries they had set long ago, but the innocence of his actions, along with the tension release in her muscles, allowed her to close her eyes again and drift off with the sway of the vehicle.

Olivia woke later, the vehicle still in motion, but the road increasingly rough. Elliot's hands lay still on her shins. He had fallen asleep, his snoring soft against the hum of the van. A large pothole in the asphalt caused the van to jump quickly, waking Elliot from his slumber. He took a quick look around, his eyes meeting Olivia's, and then glancing down to his hands. He smiled, giving her shins another squeeze, and saw Olivia smile in return. The road's rough surface forced Olivia to readjust to save her back. She moved her feet off of Elliot's lap and returned them to the floor, sliding her boots back on.

"Sorry guys!" Kyle called, "the highway gets pretty rough until we hit the grids."

"Grids?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah. Grid roads. Like dirt and gravel." Kyle explained.

"And how much longer is our adventure?" Munch sighed.

"We'll be there in 15 minutes. Fun Fact, this tree line just ahead, is the beginning of the Boreal Forest's edge here in Saskatchewan." Kyle explained.

As the road transitioned to gravel, the team peered out their windows taking in the tall pine and birch trees lining the dirt road. Several small white tailed deer stood along the tree line, snacking on the grasses growing in the ditch.

"This area is absolutely beautiful all year round" Kyle's voice was full of cheer, "we are lucky enough to see deer, moose, bear, and elk enjoying the shelter of the Boreal. And then there are the incredible animals you might be fortunate enough to see enjoying the fresh water of the lake." As Kyle finished his sentence he gestured out to the right of the vehicle. The trees began to clear and opened up to an immaculate view of a bright blue lake. The road wound up a hill, giving the detectives a panoramic view of the lake, which was surrounded by the same tall pine and birch they had seen on the way in. Tall sand hills lay along the shoreline across the lake, and the detectives could see boats and other small water vehicles enjoying the sunny day.

The van followed the road back into the trees. Quickly, a large log building appeared amongst the trees. The detectives filed out of the van after it had pulled under the Porte-cochere. The entire front exterior was constructed of large stained logs, only breaking for the many large windows overlooking the hotel's driveway. As the detectives grabbed their luggage, they made their way into the lobby of the hotel, gasping in awe at the view that greeted them. Across from the main doors stood a wall, three stories tall, made of windows that provided an exquisite view of the hotel's garden area and the gorgeous lake in the background.

Elliot stretched his neck and looked over to his partner. The sun flowing in through the windows hit her bronzed skin and shimmered against her brunette braid. She was slightly disheveled from the trip, but the smile on her face showed nothing but delight. She stood still in the middle of the lobby, taking in the scene before her. Elliot walked to her side and whispered towards her, "Beautiful."

"It's incredible!" She said, turning her gaze towards him noticing a curious tone to his comment. He smiled at the shy smirk crossing her face, before joining his Captain at the reception desk.

"You know Elliot, had I known you were giving massages during the trip, I would have fought Olivia for that backseat." John said a little too loud.

Elliot swallowed, looking back at Olivia, nervous for her reaction.

"Well, then we would have finally confirmed what we already know." Olivia smirked.

"And what is that?" John asked.

"That Liv could kick your ass with her eyes closed." Fun chuckled.

"The love I feel from my team." John said looking to Cragen.

"Oh John," Olivia said softly, moving closer and putting her hand on his chest, "you know you're my true love, I'll make sure you get your massage!"

John chuckled shaking his head.

The detectives were assigned rooms next to each other and across the hall. The NYPD had splurged for single rooms on the third floor. Olivia was awestruck again as she opened the door to her room. The room's decor was warm and inviting, giving off a cabin comfort feel. There was a large bathroom with a shower and jet tub to her immediate right. She made a mental note to test out the Jacuzzi soon. Straight ahead, in the main area, a queen size bed, with a fluffy white duvet and big pillows begged to be laid in. A television sat on a dresser across from the bed. Beside the bed sat a mini fridge, a lounge chair and a small love seat that faced out an enormous window. The window provided the most incredible view of the whole lake, high above the trees. Olivia set her luggage down by the door and walked over to the inviting bed. She toed off her Blundstones and crawled on top of the white duvet. She felt the bed conform to her body and threaten to throw her into a deep sleep.

She rolled onto her side and looked out at the lake. She took out her phone to take a picture, desperate to share this view with someone. She considered texting Casey or Alex, but instead locked her phone and put it down on the bed. The only person she really wanted to share this moment with was in the next room getting settled just as she was. Her heart fluttered when she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door without looking and her smile faded slightly when she saw her Captain standing where she expected Elliot. "Hey Cap, what's up?"

"Kyle just stopped by and said he'd give us a tour before dinner. He asked us to meet him in the lobby in 20 minutes. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit. "Olivia closed the door as her Captain departed and turned to the washroom to freshen up before dinner.

Elliot met his team in the lobby 15 minutes later. Munch, Fin and Don stood with Kyle discussing some of the amenities, but Elliot was on the search for only one detective. He found her staring out the large wall of windows, the sun sitting low in the sky, a golden yellow streaming through the glass. He stood beside her, softly brushing his shoulder against hers.

"How's your view?" He asked.

"Incredible! I could stare at it for hours on end." She turned to face him, "We won't see this in New York."

"No we won't" Elliot's eyes stared deeply into hers. She smiled, searching his eyes for his thoughts. All Elliot could think about was how the golden light of the sun stained her lips and begging to be kissed. Every bit of strength he had was currently working to hold his hands at his sides.

Kyle took the team through the lobby and into the garden. They walked down the paths, passed fountains and benches. Kyle pointed out several hiking trails and showed them the beach. They had access to canoes, kayaks, and boat tours, as well as floating and lounging chairs for the beach. Back in the hotel, Kyle showed the crew the massage room- three floor to ceiling window walls, overlooking the garden, - a steam room, and the indoor mineral pool. Their tour ended in a large, dimly lit restaurant right off the hotel lobby. The restaurant matched the floor to ceiling window theme of the hotel. Parts of the restaurant looked out to the forest and the other to the lake. As they entered they could see several other teams had already began their meals in the large dining room. The detectives were led through the dining room and out a set of French doors onto a large patio overlooking some trees and the garden. The sun had begun to set and the sky took on a deep red glow.

Their supper had been perfect. They had many options, from fresh caught walleye or locally raised chicken, to elk steaks and moose burgers. Fresh garden vegetables accompanied their meals, as well as their choice of beverage. Olivia enjoyed a nice white wine with her walleye, while John, Fin and Elliot chose a red with their elk.

"A toast," Cragen raised his coffee mug, "to an incredible team of detectives. I'm aware that this is not exactly the vacation you would have planned for yourselves, but I do hope that we can each enjoy some well-deserved relaxation, and take something useful away from this experience. To SVU!"

"To SVU!" The team saluted, clinking their glasses with one another.

After dinner, the detectives retired to their rooms. Each wanted to explore the grounds further, but all were much too tired to do so tonight. As the moon settled over the lake, so did the SVU detectives in their beds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for sticking with it! I promise that my E/O friends will get their fix soon, as well as a twist that some of you probably figured out already. **

**Chapter 3**

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: 6:30 a.m.**

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut, just shortly after opening them. The bright morning sun reflected off the lake and in through the window. Elliot rolled his head to the other side of the bed. He reached his hand out and felt the warmth under the thick duvet. He missed the warmth of another body in his bed, curled up against his side, tucked snuggly against his own. He wanted one person, more than anything, to take her place in his beside him. Elliot looked at the clock. His alarm wasn't set to go off for another half hour. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but now that he lay aware of his empty bed, he would have a hard time getting back to sleep. Elliot rose from the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. He opted for a nice warm shower to ease the tension forming from his fears of the day may bring. He knew that the emotional counselling session would be difficult, but he hoped he was fearing more than he needed to.

After his shower, Elliot dressed in a casual pair of Khaki shorts, an NYPD T-Shirt and a pair of Sanuks. He grabbed his phone and room key from his nightstand and headed to the hallway. As he passed Olivia's door, he contemplated knocking to see if she was up. He decided against it, assuming that Olivia may want a few more minutes of sleep.

Elliot slowly made his way down to the restaurant, stopping to glance at views or the occasional hotel picture. As he entered the restaurant, he spied Kyle speaking to some of the wait staff. Kyle spotted him as well and dismissed himself from the group.

"Ahh! Elliot! How was your first night?" Kyle asked.

"Very good thank-you." Elliot replied.

"I'm glad to hear it! If you would like to join the rest of your team, a few have already occupied your table on the patio." Kyle pointed through the French doors, "I will send someone over right away to get your order."

Elliot nodded graciously, and headed in the direction of Kyle's gesture. He was curious to see who was already awake from his team.

"Good Morning Cap!" Elliot extended his hand as he approached the table. Don took his hand for a quick shake.

"Elliot, how was your night?"

"Really good. I slept like a baby." Elliot chuckled, "and you?"

"It was very peaceful, thank-you."

Elliot sat back in the cushioned lounge chair feeling the heat of the sun, already rushing against his skin. "Feels like it's going to be a warm day."

Before Don could reply a tall, stalky waiter approached the table, "Good morning sir, can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, can I have a black coffee please?" Elliot ordered.

"For sure! And can I have the kitchen make you something to eat?"

Elliot's eyes glanced to the long menu and then the table before him. Don had an omelette and the missing occupant of the chair beside Elliot seemed to be having toast, "I'll just get two pieces of whole wheat toast."

"I will get that going for you right away. Also feel free to enjoy the fresh fruit at our fruit bar." The waiter grabbed Elliot's menu and headed towards the kitchen.

"I was speaking to some of the other Captains this morning. A few have been here with their squad and said that they've noticed a difference in the cohesion of the team after the four days." Don explained.

"That's good. At least One-P-P will get what they are paying for."

"And so should we. Don't forget Elliot, One-P-P is footing a very large bill to have us here. Take advantage of it. Go get a massage or order room service!" Don smiled.

"You planning on hitting the spa Don?" Elliot chuckled.

"Well. Let's just say, I am planning to use every service and attend every event. It's free to us, and a little mental health care is exactly what I plan on getting from this trip." Don said, his tone becoming serious.

Elliot nodded in consideration. He had to agree that it would be silly to waste an opportunity such as this.

"I'm going to check out the fruit bar, can I get you anything?" Elliot said, changing the subject that he had become uncomfortable with.

"No, Thank-you. I'm going to head back and finish getting ready. I will see you in the banquet hall in a half hour."

"For sure. See you in a bit Cap." Elliot watched Don disappear before standing and locating the fruit bar. The buffet style fruit bar, had an incredible variety of local and imported fruit to choose from, with various toppings. Near the berries, Elliot spotted a familiar enchanting figure. Moving close enough to count the freckles on her shoulder, Elliot bent down and whispered in her ear, "How'd you sleep?"

Olivia jumped at the close proximity, but relaxed when she smelt his familiar bodywash. She turned her head slightly, avoiding his eyes, "Best sleep I've ever had."

Elliot smiled widely and moved beside her, "You're up early. I was going to knock, but I thought you might've caught another hour of sleep."

"Nah, the natural light always wakes me with the sunrise. I was able to watch it this morning before I got ready. It was breathtaking." Olivia hummed.

"You should wake me next time. I'll watch the sunrise with you." Elliot's smirk becoming playful.

Olivia grinned, "yeah. Okay. I know what happens when you are woke from a nap. I don't want to see the man child you become if I wake you early for a sunrise."

Elliot laughed, "Hah, you may speak some truth. "

The two detectives ate their breakfasts and were soon joined by Munch and Fin. Both detectives agreed that their sleep had been perfect and expressed disinterest in the mandatory events of the day.

After enjoying their breakfast and the warm morning sun, the team of detectives made their way to the banquet hall to find their seats. The hall was full of law enforcement teams from around North America. Teams sat at reserved circular tables, labeled with their locations and titles. NYPD-SVU was sat a table on the edge of the room, near a wall of windows looking out into the trees. The five detectives sat at the round table with a group of officers from a local RCMP depot. The officers and detectives introduced themselves and swapped pleasantries.

"Welcome! I want to welcome each and every one of you personally, and I hope to have the opportunity to do so over the next four days." A large, well-built man boomed over the microphone. "My name is Terrance Beatsy, or Terry. I am a retired RCMP officer, a retired private investigator, and now, I am the founder and head supervisor of E.R.T.S, Emotional Response and Team Support. I am very excited to see how each of you will contribute to the growth and development here, as well as how you are able to take it with you when you return to your posts. Today might be a heavy day for some of you, as I'm sure you've been warned and some of you, dreading. Today you will each sit down with a counseller to discuss your emotional response to certain scenarios and what this makes possible for you and your team. Please be advised, absolutely nothing you say hear is reported back to your departments or any other persons. This is completely confidential. That being said, there might be some heavy conversations and we want you guys to take care of yourselves. This beautiful hotel and spa is here for you to find peace and relaxation amidst the stresses that come with our lives and jobs. This morning we have a presentation for you on emotional response and dealing with differing and sometimes conflicting styles. This is the most we will ask you to sit in this room for the entire conference, so please bear with us. There is coffee, pastries and other snacks available at the back of the room. Please take advantage of the amazing food services we have here. Without further ado, please welcome Dr. Dennis Holdstein."

Dr Holdstein was dull. Olivia's eyes flutter from the table, to the window, to her partner and repeat. Holdstein has been speaking for almost 45 minutes, but Olivia's stamina for listening to monotone cookie cutter conference speakers had greatly decreased since college. Elliot seemed to be paying attention. She watched him, his eyes fixed on the screen, never leaving the presentation. She couldn't imagine that he was actually enjoying this. Knowing him as well as she did, he was probably obsessing over the upcoming counsellor sessions and what they might include. Olivia had to hold herself back from reaching out for him, wanting to ease his nerves. Elliot looked at her while she was mid restraint. Busted. He gave her a wide grin, knowing full well she'd been staring at him for the majority of Dr Holdstein's talk.

Two more presentations and an itinerary handout, and the detectives were finally free. They enjoyed a late lunch together before separating to enjoy any free time they had before their sessions. As they neared their rooms, Elliot, Fin, and Olivia discussed the itinerary.

"Some of the RCMP told me that we're going to have some actual fun tommorow. A few were here last year and said that they had laser tag!"

Elliot chuckled at Fin's excitement.

"I can't wait to see Munch play laser tag!" Olivia laughed, elbowing Elliot softly.

Elliot looked into her eyes. Olivia seemed so at ease since they had landed in Saskatoon. Her brown eyes showed some relief, but also told the story of long nights, hard cases, and emotional drain. "I can't wait to kick his ass."

Shortly after 4:00, Olivia emerged from her room to go meet her session counsellor. Following their late lunch, Olivia and Fin went for a walk down the beach. Olivia had spent the last 45 minutes of free time anxiously waiting for Elliot's return from his session. The whole squad had obviously been nervous as to the content and process of these sessions, but Elliot had been exceptionally anxious.

As she rounded a hallway corner, she nearly ran right into Elliot.

"Oh El!," she looked up at him, hoping to find something in his face, "How'd it go?"

Elliot's face remained flat. Without any eye contact, he placed his hands on Olivia's upper arms, shifted to the space beside her and walked passed. As he released her arms, Elliot forced out a small and quiet, "fine."

Olivia stood frozen, listening to his disappearing foot prints. The cold shiver that accompanied Elliot's response, ran up and down Olivia's spine. Even though his physical body had departed, the dark, cold aura lingered on Olivia's arms where his hands had once been. Olivia's mind spun and her shoulders slumped under an enormous weight. Her heart wanted to be hurt that he had dismissed her support, but her brain forced her to take one step, and then another, until she reached the meeting room where she had been instructed to meet at 4:15 p.m.

'You're such an idiot!' Elliot told himself in the bathroom mirror. After leaving his session with Dr Rineker, Elliot's mind was fixed on getting to his hotel room and into the shower. He kept his eyes fixed on the leaf patterned carpet and put one foot ahead of the other. Rounding the last corner of the hallway, he ran into Olivia. Her familiar scent and presence identified her before he even looked up. She had asked him how his session went. Her presence was already working to calm his anxiety, but the storm inside his mind and the rage running through his veins threatened to take over. Elliot tried to ground himself, placing his hands on Olivia's arms, trying to feel his feet on the floor. He could feel her muscles twitch under his hands, bringing him back to the hallway. Regret filled his body instantly as he stepped around her and headed for his room. He had immediately turned the shower to hot, stripped his clothes and walked under the burning stream. Elliot stood under the stream replaying his session and his encounter with Olivia over and over, until the steam in the bathroom began to strain his breath.

Now Elliot stood, mentally kicking himself for begin so cold. Why couldn't he let her in? Why did he continue to shut her off from this piece of him? Elliot and Olivia has been partners for years, but they were so much more than partners. Now, and then. Before and after their disagreements, transfers, and even Elliot's marriage. Olivia had always been his center. When everything spiraled out of control around him, she was there to bring him back to a still and help him through. But that could only happen when he let himself accept her support and accept that he needed support. That was what everything came back too. To quote Dr. Rineker, "you need to be able to admit that things are not okay, when they are not, and accept the support that you have around you." If he couldn't do that, Elliot feared he would lose everything. His sanity, his job, and worst of all...

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked approaching the squad. Munch, Fin, and Donald were sitting at their patio table.

"I saw her as I was coming down. She looked kind of upset, but she said she wanted to take a quick nap before supper. That was about an hour ago." Munch informed the group.

Elliot's eyes scanned the restaurant and gardens outside.

"El? Are you going to join us?" Fin asked.

"Um. No. I am going to go for a walk, I'll grab a bite later! Enjoy!" Elliot turned on his heel and made his way back towards their rooms

Elliot knocked lightly on Olivia's door.

"Liv?"

With no answer. He knocked a little louder. "Olivia?" Still no answer.

Becoming slightly worried Elliot retrieved the key card she had given him out of his back pocket. Elliot gently pushed the door open, not wanting to frighten her if she was inside.

Elliot looked into the bathroom and peered over at the bed. Empty. Where would she have gone? He stood beside her bed and glanced out the big window she had drawn open. The sun had begun setting over the lake, setting the sky on fire with bright oranges and reds.

Of course.

Elliot returned to his own room and grabbed two chilled beer from the mini fridge, and the throw blanket off the foot of his bed. He made his way down to the lobby, through the gardens and onto the beach. The warm grains of sand lightly scratched his soles as he crossed the beach to the long wooden dock. At the very end sat a brunette detective; brown eyes watching the sky begin to come alive. Elliot took in the figure in front of him, making a memory of this image. Olivia's hair sat wavy at her shoulders, brushing against her navy T-Shirt. The sky reflected off the water onto her face, down her arms, and across the long toned legs peaking out from her white denim shorts. Her physical beauty, along with the mental and emotional beauty he was fortunate to know, demanded that his body react whenever she was around. Elliot scolded himself for checking her out when he had come to apologize to her.

Elliot reached the end of the dock and cleared his throat lightly, "Uh, may I sit with you?" He asked, almost shy.

Olivia startled a little, but she gave him a smile and shifted to give him some space.

Elliot took a seat, removed the caps off the bottles and handed one to her.

Olivia eyed the bottle and smirked. "You know the hotel probably charges $20 a bottle hey?"

Elliot heard the playfulness in her voice, "I figure it's another FU to One-P-P when they get their bill." Elliot was relieved to see her smiling.

Olivia chuckled and took a long swig from the chilled bottle. They sat in silence, watching the lake. People on boats sat in the distance. Pelicans flew overhead, and every once and awhile they could hear the splash of a fish jumping up to the surface of the water. Elliot picked at the label on his bottle.

"I'm sorry Liv." Elliot said quietly. So quiet that Elliot wasn't sure that she heard it.

Olivia turned her head quickly, "for what?"

"For being a jerk this morning, in the hallway..."

"El, it's fine, I didn't take it personally ..."

"And for all the other times."

"What other time?" Olivia asked. When Elliot hesitated, Olivia lightened the mood, "You need to be more specific, you're a jackass often."

Elliot laughed, finally looking over to her. "I believe I said jerk...but it's true. I get so focused on hiding what I'm feeling and pretending that everything is fine, that I... Dr. Rineker says that I need to start admitting when things aren't okay and accept support from others or else I'm going to keep hurting myself, and people... and I'm going to keep hurting you."

Olivia shifted is she could face him completely, "Elliot Stabler, we've had our fights and disagreements, and we've had our... breaks, from each other, but you have _never_ hurt me. Do you understand me? You have never made me feel anything but safe."

Elliot blinked a few times before running his hands over his eyes, "I just, after I ran into you in the hall I felt so guilty, and then Munch said you were upset..."

"Munch?" Olivia snickered, "You're kicking yourself because Munch saw me upset?"

"You weren't?"

Olivia shifted back to look at the water, letting out a long sigh, "I was upset, but it wasn't because of you. I knew you had some stuff on your mind and I gave you space to think it through."

"I pushed you away. Like I always do, wait... what happened?" Concern filling Elliot's voice.

"It was..." Olivia looked at Elliot," it was hard, the session. It ..."

Olivia smiled, holding back tears that threatened to form. Elliot didn't miss this. He moved closer beside her, opening the throw blanket and wrapping his arm and the blanket around her shoulders. He pulled her against his side. He felt goosebumps on her arms and she shivered against his warmth.

"I just didn't realize how much I absorb during these cases you know? I mean, my childhood sucked, my father sucked. I've been stabbed, assaulted, and manipulated. With all of that, my emotional response is fine. But..." Olivia trailed off.

"But?" Elliot encouraged.

"But I just feel so drained after cases. Every time a victim describes their worst experiences, I find myself taking on the shame and the sorrow that these poor people are going through. And then, when I have a chance to think about it, I realize how stupid I am for feeling this way. That it's not about me, it's about them, and I need to focus on them."

"You're compassionate, and empathetic, and an incredibly strong and caring person Liv. You have a right to feel feelings, and to admit when they are weighing on you."

"That's what Rinecker said." Olivia said flatly, "and then I told him... that I've been thinking... that maybe I should leave SVU."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, my E/O friends. This chapter includes sexual content, so read at your own discretion. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: 7:32p.m.**

"I've been thinking... that maybe I should leave SVU."

Elliot tried to hold back his body's response, but Olivia felt him tense up beside him.

"Is that what you want?" Elliot asked carefully.

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"No... I want to help victims. I want to rid the streets of the scum that fill our holding cell, but I also want to be sure, that I am still doing good. I don't ever want my own issues to cloud my judgment. I want to be able to listen to a survivor and not want to curl up in the corner and cry."

"Liv, you know I support any decision you make, but I think that your compassion and empathy, are proof that you are an incredible detective, and person. All of these years, you have been able to see and feel things. You gain the trust of our victims and you push harder than anyone I know, for justice and healing. You are the detective that you want to be and so much more, but I never want you to hurt Liv." Elliot placed his hand on her chin and turned her face to look at him. Olivia smiled up at him. Slowly, she lowered her eyes to his lips, red from the sky turning above them. She watched as his lips parted slightly in a grin. Closing her eyes, she leaned up and met Elliot midway. Their lips met in a soft, but purposeful kiss. When they pulled away, Elliot placed another kiss to her forehead.

"If you do stay, focusing on your wellbeing needs to take precedent Liv. If you want to leave, I will support that too." Elliot smiled. Seeing her smile back he added "And I promise, I will do _whatever_ I can to help you take care of yourself."

Olivia smirked at his comment, and placed another soft kiss on his lips while she shifted onto her knees, placing one on either side of his lap. She brought both hands up to his cheeks and pulled away. She looked deep into his eyes, hoping he could see the fire in hers. "Whatever?"

Her query acted like a spark, igniting the fire inside of him. Elliot could see the playful and almost daring look in her eyes when she challenged him.

Elliot rested his hands on her hips and reached up to connect with her lips again. This kiss was anything but soft. Elliot spent little time deepening it, using his tongue to urge her lips to part. As they did, Elliot tightened the grasp he had on her hips, feeling her breath hitch as he did so. Satisfied that he had met her challenge, Elliot upped the stakes moving his lips from hers, trailing across her jawline and slowly down her neck. His tongue drew circles while he sucked and nibbled on certain points. When Elliot reached the spot between her neck and collarbone, Olivia let a deep moan escape from her lips, causing both to freeze.

They locked eyes before bursting into deep laughter, both knowing very well the dangers of their actions. Once they had composed themselves Olivia spoke, "I think I need to go someplace warm."

Olivia stood and held her hand out to help Elliot up.

"You thinking of going to bed?" Elliot wiggled his eyebrows and picked up their beer bottles.

Olivia stepped closer to him, "I was thinking I would try out the jet tub, but it's far too big for just one person."

Elliot smirked at her playful demeanor. They were treading some very dangerous waters right now, but he really didn't want to stop.

"Well," he stepped so his body was centimeters from hers," I might be able to find someone to join you."

Olivia looked up at him, moving her lips to brush his, "really?"

Elliot kissed her again, presenting urgency, but also showing restraint. He smiled against her lips before saying, "I heard Munch is free tonight. "

Olivia laughed again, hitting his shoulder softly. "Well, I don't think he would keep up with what I'm about to do." Olivia grabbed the blanket and turned down the dock towards the hotel, leaving a very flustered Elliot to pick his jaw up and jog to catch up with her.

They walked side by side through the garden, the lobby, hallways and eventually reached Olivia's door. Olivia opened it and walked in, holding it open behind her. With a look both ways down the hallway, Elliot walked in behind her and shut the door. Only taking the time to set the bottles down, Elliot's hands found Olivia's waist instantly. He spun her around in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers along the base of his hairline. Elliot guided them from the door to the bed, lowering Olivia down when they reached it. Elliot wasted no time attacking her mouth again, tasting beer and Olivia; a deadly combination he wasn't sure that he'd survive.

Olivia's hands ran over his shoulders and around his neck, and then through his hair, when Elliot's lips moved to her neck. When his lips move down the v of her T-shirt, he felt her goose bumps return.

"Mm El, I was kind of serious about a warm bath." She said breathlessly. Elliot smiled and stood up. He held his hand out to help her up.

Olivia walked to the bathroom and Elliot heard the rush of water filling the tub. He was still contemplating his next move when he heard her call "El? You coming?"

By her last syllable he was already in the doorway. In front of him was Olivia, bent over the edge of the tub checking the water temperature. When a groan escaped from Elliot's lips, Olivia looked back over her shoulder and smiled. His eyes were fixated on her backside. She giggled quietly before asking, "Bubbles? Or no bubbles?"

Elliot wasn't really sure if the words actually came out of his mouth, but he replied, "Bubbles."

Olivia grabbed for the bubble bath and poured it into the tub. When she went to put it back, she shifted her weight purposefully, making her hips swing from side to side. Her efforts were rewarded when she felt Elliot's hands snake around her waist and his arousal press into her backside.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Elliot gritted between clenched teeth.

Olivia, as equally as worked up, tested him, "What do you mean?"

His only response was to grind his hips into hers, connecting very closely with where she wanted him most. Olivia let out an audible gasp, "Shit."

Elliot turned her around grabbing her lips in a bruising battle. Both detectives got to work on each other's shirts, making quick work of discarding them. Elliot moved his lips down to her chest, kissing the tops of each mound before dipping his tongue into the valley between them. He palmed her breasts over the black lace and then reached behind her, freeing them from their binding.

Olivia moaned his name as he took one nipple between his fingers and the other between his lips. Elliot's ran his tongue over the sensitive bud and grazed his teeth along the surface. He mimicked his actions on the other breast with his thumb and forefinger. Elliot's work deepened Olivia's desire. Her hands moved from his head to the clasp on his shorts. She popped the button and lowered the zipper, letting the khaki material fall to the floor. Elliot's hands made quick work of her shorts and lace panties. He backed her up until Olivia thighs touched the sink cabinet. Elliot guided her up to sit on the edge and capture her lips again she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and growing frustrated at the black material keeping them apart. When she tried to get at it, Elliot captured her hands with his, and moved her hands back to her breasts. While he instructed her hands what to do, Elliot's mouth made a trail from her mouth, down her neck, through her cleavage, down her toned stomach, and around her belly button. He could feel her muscles twitch underneath his mouth while he continues his trail.

Olivia arched her back and held her breath in anticipation. He was placing soft kisses on the tops of her thighs, teasing her with his tongue. She let out a frustrated sigh, pulling at her nipple harder. Elliot smiled and honored her silent request. He dropped to his knees and guided her right foot to sit on his shoulder. Elliot placed a final kiss right below Olivia's belly button before swiping his tongue quickly through her folds. Olivia's body jerked in response, lifting her left foot to sit on the counter. Elliot continued swiping few more times before finding the little bundle of nerves that were burning for him. Elliot applied some pressure with his tongue before swirling around and flicking over it. Olivia's body responded with various gasps and moans. Her right hand scraped over Elliot's scalp while her left hand rubbed and pulled at her breast. The breath in her moans increased and Elliot read her body's tells. Elliot first inserted his index finger, looking up to make sure Olivia was still with him. The sight above him was one that he could never forget. Olivia's eyes were squeezed shut, her head against the bathroom mirror. Her left hand massaging her breast and her right now gripping the edge of the counter. Elliot added another finger, curling them up. This received an "oh fuck" from Olivia who encouraged him to go faster. Seeing her searching for release, Elliot's lips captured her clit, sucking and flicking. It was the consecutive grazing of his teeth and curling fingers that pushed Olivia over the edge of her release. She came hard only able to form a few curse words and groans.

Once able to open her eyes, Olivia looked down to Elliot, who was still sitting between her legs, with a proud smirk on his face. His hands were massaging the top of her foot and thigh, as he watched her orgasm play out. Olivia rolled her eyes at his cocky grin. Elliot laughed before standing to give her a soft kiss. Olivia could taste herself on his soft lips. She missed his touch when he backed away and moved towards the tub to turn the water off. Bubbles were high above the edge, and Elliot tested the water with his hands. He pulled back quickly, "God that's hot!"

Olivia jumped down from the counter and crossed the room. She wrapped her arms around Elliot and pressed herself into his back. Elliot straightened up, moan as he felt her hard nipples press into his back. Olivia ran her arms along his chest and pepper kisses along his shoulder blades. Her hands smoothed over his shoulders down his chest. She trailed her finger tips lightly over his abdomen, before playing with the elastic of his black boxer briefs.

"Liv... you don't have to..." Elliot's voice trailed off when she felt her fingers dip beneath his waistband. As she wrapped her hand around his length, she bit down lightly on his shoulder, smiling at his obvious arousal. She stroked him, gently at first, but increase pressure when she felt his hips moving against her hand.

Olivia moved in front of him, hooked her fingers into his waist band, and pulled them down as she lowered herself to her knees. Olivia made sure to lock eyes with Elliot before taking him into her mouth.

Elliot's hips jerked forward making Olivia smile and hum against him. Olivia swirled her tongue up his shaft and over his tip before taking him all back into her mouth. Elliot's hands tangled in her hair and he was careful not to thrust to far forward, letting her keep control.

Elliot has reached his full length and felt Olivia taking him impossibly far into her mouth. Elliot's body shuddered with pleasure. He felt his hips thrusting involuntarily, pushing deeper into Olivia's throat.

"Liv I don't want to.. in.." Elliot squeaked between clenched teeth. Olivia took him all the way, before pulling all the way back and releasing him with a pop.

Elliot helped her back up to standing and pulled her close. He looked into her eyes and ran his hands over her shoulders, "God you're beautiful."

Olivia smiled, dropping her eyes to his chest. Elliot used his thumb and index finger to bring her lips up to his. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip before grazing it with his teeth and capturing it between his own lips. Olivia walked them backwards until her thighs hit the edge of the tub. Olivia stepped into the tub carefully, feeling the heat tingle against her cold skin. She held her hand out to Elliot, and helped him step into the large Jacuzzi tub. Elliot pushed Olivia back until her shoulder blades and ass met the cold tile wall. Elliot hooked his right hand under her left leg and pulled it up onto his hip while his lips attacked her collarbone. Olivia shuddered as the tile chilled her skin. She hooked her leg behind Elliot's back, reached between them and stroked him a few times before positioning him at her entrance. Elliot swiped his tip through her folds, feeling just how ready she was for him. Elliot pushed himself into her, slowly at first, feeling her walls tense and release as he went deeper.

Elliot moved his hips slowly, both detectives aware of the risk of slipping. Olivia pulled his thrusts deeper with the leg wrapped around his waist. She could feel the fire burning hotter inside her belly. She felt her body wanting to buck and she needed to speed up their contact.

"El. I need... to… go faster." Olivia groaned, frustrated with their pace. "Lay down."

Elliot eyed her curiously, but obliged. They both groaned when they lost contact. The warm water covered Elliot and he sunk down. He looked up, drooling like a dog. A very flushed, very naked Olivia looked down at him. She stepped her feet on each side of his lap before lowering herself down onto her knees, straddling Elliot's lap. Her legs and torso disappeared under the bubbles. Elliot leaned forward and captured one of her nipples between his lips, causing her to toss her head back and gasp. Olivia reached between them and positioned herself over him. Guiding his tip in, she placed her hands on either shoulder and sank down onto his length. She let out a long hiss and was met with a groan from Elliot. Olivia pushed up on her shins, and sank back down again, this time rolling her hips during her descent. Elliot's hips bucked up feeling the added friction. Olivia sped up her actions, feeling every bit of her body on fire. Her muscles burned from the movement, but she kept up, trying to go faster and harder.

"Fuck Liv." Elliot moaned loudly. He could feel himself approaching his edge. When Olivia rose up, he caught her hips to keep her in place and began thrusting upwards, anchoring his feet in the grooves of the tub. The motion caused the water to splash over the edge but neither of the tub's occupants were concerned. Olivia threw her head back, pushing her chest out and giving Elliot the perfect view of her breasts bouncing above him. Elliot felt his torso tighten. He shifted his body downwards and slid into Olivia at a sharper angle. Olivia yelled out at the sensation and dug her nails into Elliot's shoulders. This along with the spasms around his length sent Elliot over the edge. Elliot squeezes Olivia's hips thrusting up hard. His right hand slid around and he flicked his thumb over her clit. Elliot's hard thrusts, spasming length and attention to her clit sparked Olivia's own orgasm. The fire started in her toes and shot through her entire body, muscles clenching and lungs vocalizing her pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, Olivia opened her eyes and looked down at Elliot. Both detectives worked to catch their breath.

Elliot smiled up at her," Wow, that was..."

"Wow." Olivia panted.

The water temperature had cooled off and the water level had decreased due to its presence on the floor outside of the tub. Olivia chuckled looking over the edge of the tub. She rose off her knees, immediately missing Elliot inside of her, and turned to twist the taps. Hot water rushed into the tub, surrounding their bodies. Elliot reached out and pulled her back to him. Olivia leaned back against his chest and stretched her legs out in front of her. Once the tub had filled again. Olivia used her foot to shut off the tap, and Elliot turned on the jets and wrapped his arms around Olivia. Both detectives closed their eyes, exhausted and refreshed.

Olivia sighed deeply. Elliot was drawing lazy circles on her stomach and placing kiss in her hair. "I'm going to fall asleep." Olivia said quietly.

"Good. You should rest. It was a big day." Elliot replied softly.

Olivia opened her eyes. "Yeah. It was. You never told me about your session. I don't want to pry, but... You know, we've been partners for over 10 years and we've been dating for almost 4 months...and I've never seen you... so... somber. I don't want to push you, but the Elliot I saw this afternoon, I think he may need to talk." Olivia said not wanting to push more anymore than that.

Elliot waited a few minutes, but then began, "I grew up, not ever knowing that it was okay to be anything other than okay. My father, like me, was always _okay_. There was never any emotion, other than anger or neutrality. Even at my grandmother's funeral, he sat stoic. No emotion from the time my Aunt called him, to the burial, to the day he died. Nothing. My mother on the other hand… well you know…" Olivia nodded. "And my dad would get so angry with her for showing and expressing her emotions. All I have ever known is _okay. _And I suppose for this job, that is exactly what I thought I needed. No emotional output and no emotional input. Everything must remain _okay._"

Elliot paused for a moment, but Olivia let stay quiet, knowing more was too come.

"I guess when I got married and had kids I allowed myself to be happy. And I was for a long time. My kids made me happy. I allowed myself to feel happy, neutral… and angry. As you are fully aware, I've never had a hard time showing my anger, but neither did my dad."

Olivia tightened her embrace on the arms encircling her torso, encouraging him to go on.

"That's all I felt. Happy, angry, or neutral. And then 13 years ago, it all started to change. From the moment, we began our first case, I felt something change. I wanted to get to know each and every thing that made you the incredible person that you are. And eventually, I began to feel this… desire… to feel things, that were not allowed. I wanted to share myself, my whole self, with you. In the past little while, I have felt feelings… excited, content, sad, jealous! You have given me a reason and a place to explore what it is like to be something other than_ okay._ And I thank god every day for bringing you into my life… and keeping you here." Elliot's voice broke with his last statement.

This didn't go unnoticed by Olivia; her tears broke free and streamed silently down her cheeks. Olivia brought one of his hands up to her lips, kissing his knuckles. "I thank god everyday too."

Elliot placed a kiss on her shoulder, letting his lips linger there for a moment, centering himself in the present moment. His arms wrapped around a naked Olivia, relaxing in a warm bath, discussing things he would have never imagines, even a few short months ago.

"You've always been my center Olivia. You have been my grounding force for the last 13 years. I have to continually check in with reality, making sure that I'm not dreaming this whole thing." Elliot confessed, "Even though I wish we didn't have to hide it, dating you has been the most incredible four months of my life.

Olivia leaned her head to the side against his. Unable to form words, she squeezed his forearms and sighed deeply. She replayed the last four months, knowing all too well the dream like state Elliot was describing.

The water was cooling off but neither detective wanted to break contact. There is not telling how long they would have stay if not for Olivia's stomach. A loud audible growl echoed through the room, inciting laughter from the two detectives.

"Hungry?" Elliot asked.

"Starving, but I don't want to get out." Olivia replied, her statement ended with another grow from her stomach.

"You know how you said you wouldn't want to wake me up early in the a.m.?"

"Yes?" Olivia said cautiously.

"Well, I know what happens when Olivia Benson skips a meal, and I am assuming you haven't had supper yet."

Olivia chuckled. "I didn't. You?"

"Nope! Why don't we order some room service? Really rack up NYPD's bill." Elliot suggested.

"Sounds good to me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I really hope you've been enjoying the story. I have really enjoyed writing it! I would love to hear any comments or suggestions! This chapter begins as a continuation from the last chapter. **

Elliot and Olivia exited the tub and wrapped themselves in the lush white hotel robes. Elliot called down for supper while Olivia settled on the couch by the window. They ate their meals; only talking when necessary. The silence wasn't awkward, but understanding. They had talked all day. Right now, they just needed each other's presence. With full stomachs and tired minds, Elliot and Olivia discarded their robes and moved to her bed; wrapped in the warm duvet and each other's arms. Elliot settled on his side and pulled her towards him. She shivered slightly and tucked her head into his chest.

"This is perfect." Olivia said sleepily.

"I missed waking up with you this morning." Elliot smiled.

"I know. I didn't want to risk running into anyone, so I snuck out early. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just stay. Right now, let's just stay." Elliot said. He heard her breath soften and body relax, and his body joined hers in a deep slumber.

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: 8:45 a.m.**

The buzz of Olivia's phone woke the pair of detectives. Olivia opened her eyes, only to shut them quickly to shield her from the golden sunlight streaming through the windows. Olivia felt around blindly trying to find the obnoxious alarm piercing the air. Olivia moved her body across Elliot's finding her cell phone on the nightstand. After silencing her phone, Olivia flopped down, her body still flung over Elliot's. She heard a giggle from beneath her.

"You see, this is why I love waking up with you." Elliot chuckled tickling her ribs.

Olivia squirmed away from his hands and settled back into her previous spot. Elliot's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the curve of his body, spooning as they had been seconds ago. His hand lazily drew circles on the top of her hip, while his eyes glared out the window at the new day. Olivia's breathing softened. Elliot smirked.

"Liv. You need to wake up. We have to get ready."

"mmmhmmph"

Elliot smirked. He thought about the woman lying against him - the way her body fit perfectly to his, he could trust her with is life, and how she knew what he was thinking almost before he did – they were made for each other, in good and bad, she was made for him. He spent all of his time thinking about how he could make her happy and show her how cherished she was. His left hand moved higher up to her ribs, smoothing over her abdomen and then venturing higher until his thumb brushed the underside of her breast. Feeling her body still relaxed, Elliot moved his face down to the crook of her neck, and laid soft kisses on top of her shoulder. His left hand moved up to her side again, only higher than before, gently brushing over the side of her breast a few times. Elliot felt her breathing becoming more shallow. He dragged his hand over the tops of her breasts, lightly trailing his fingers in between the mounds. His palm smoothed over her full breast and massaged in gentle circles. When he rolled her nipple through his fingers, Olivia's back arched, pushing into his hands. Elliot let out a small laugh, knowing full well that his plan was working.

His teeth nipped the skin on the back of her shoulder as his hand began its descent down her torso. He stopped his journey to circle her belly button, but continued downwards. When his hand grazed the skin just above where she wanted him, Olivia pushed her hips back and let out a moan when she connected with Elliot's bare lower body. Elliot quickly diverted his hands up and over her hip and brushed his fingers along the length of her outer thigh. With each pass her moved closer to her inner thigh. Olivia let out an impatient sigh. She slowly lifted her left leg, and hooking it behind Elliot's knee. Elliot continued to torture Olivia, getting closer to her burning center, but never making contact. Elliot felt Olivia's hips rocking slowly.

A pleading "El…" came from Olivia's lips as she reached her hand back around his head, scraping her nails over his scalp.

Elliot chuckled, knowing that his teasing would land him in more trouble than good. Elliot's hand finally dipped in between her legs. He ran his finger through her folds, and then dipped two fingers gently inside of her. She was more than ready. Olivia let out a throaty moan, bucking her hips in gratitude.

"Shhh, Liv, you gotta be quiet if I'm going to continue."

Olivia turned her head away from him into her pillow and nodded gently. Elliot continued to work his fingers receiving muffled sounds of approval from Olivia. Elliot curled his fingers and pressed his rough palm against her sensitive clit. A deep growl came from Olivia's chest. Her hips ground down onto his hand. Elliot watch her hips working to reach her intended goal, his own arousal beginning to press into her backside. As her hips movement's became more rapid, Elliot slipped his fingers from between her folds, and moved them up to her clit. Elliot pressed hard and circled her clit quickly. The pleasure shocked Olivia and forced a loud groan out of her belly. Elliot felt her abdomen tighten and her breath hitch. Just as he was about to give her a final swipe, both detectives heard a hard knock at the door. The two froze, waiting for another sign of a presence or absence. Just when they thought they were clear, another knock came at the door.

"Olivia?" Fin's voice called through the door.

"Shit!" she said, "Uhh, just a second!"

Both detectives sprang into action. Elliot grabbed the robes off of the floor and tossed one to her. Elliot put his own on and tip toed to the bathroom to hide. Olivia straightened her robe and checked her hair quickly, noticing the flush in her face, and frustration throbbing between her legs.

Olivia checked to make sure the bathroom door was closed enough, before unlatching the lock and pulling the door open.

"Hey Fin! What's up?" Olivia asked her voice faltering slightly.

"Uh hey Liv, I was just coming to tell you that we are supposed to meet Kyle in the restaurant, he'll give us our instructions for the day." Fin eyed her curiously, taking in her appearance and surroundings.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you down there in a little while."

"Alright. See you in a little bit. Good morning Stabler!" Fin winked before turning and heading down the hall.

Olivia stood, jaw open, mind racing.

Elliot opened the bathroom door slowly "Did he just…?"

"Yes." Olivia whispered.

As Olivia closed the door, Elliot approached her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He could tell she was starting to panic.

"Liv, don't worry, maybe he was just kidding, trying to work you up." Elliot suggested.

"Or," Olivia sighed, "This wonderful thing we've had going, has just come to a crashing halt."

Just as Elliot was about to speak, Olivia's phone dinged.

_Don't Worry. Mums the Word _

Olivia let out a deep breath and showed the message to Elliot. Both seemed relieved, but deep down feared that they were nearing the end of the simple, secret, relationship.

Elliot snuck next door to his room to change. The itinerary showed _skill building activities_ for the day and they had been instructed to dress to be active. Elliot put on a pair on a pair of black swim trunks and a navy t-shirt, laced up his runners and returned to Olivia's room. Using his key, he opened the door to find Olivia standing in the middle of her room in a grey strappy sports bra, and a lilac seamless thong; hands on her hips and a pink tint to her face. Elliot silently thanked god for the incredible woman, strong and sexy, brave and intelligent, standing in front of him. She moved around her room with huffy breaths and rough movements. She didn't notice Elliot behind her until he let out an amused laughed.

She spun around "And what the fuck are you laughing at?"

"Woah! Woah! What happened? I was only gone for a minute!" Elliot put his hands in the air and moved closer to her.

Olivia grabbed her clothing from her luggage and pushed passed him. "You!"

Elliot followed her to the bathroom and stood in the door way watching her put her hair into a loose Dutch braid. "Me?"

Olivia spun around. He noticed the red spread over her cheeks and chest. Her breathing was shallow and rapid. Her eyes narrowed at him, but she stayed silent. Olivia was slightly embarrassed at her reasoning but felt justified non-the-less. She brushed her teeth, put on her deodorant and dressed. Olivia pushed passed Elliot again grabbing her socks and running shoes. With another glance in the mirror, Olivia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and exited her room. Elliot stood in her doorway smirking.

Elliot caught up with her just as she was entering the restaurant. Officers from other teams were enjoying their meals, most looking excited for the day, but a few others obviously dreading it. Olivia walked right over to the fruit bar, putting a few pieces of pineapple and a banana on her plate. Elliot moved in beside her.

"Liv. I'm really sorry if the Fin thing is bugging you. I'm sure he won't say anything…"

"I know he won't!" She snapped, a little louder than she planned. She lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "I am … frustrated … by this morning's activities ... and the lack of … resolution on my part."

Olivia walked away from the buffet. Elliot followed her closely, a grin painted on his face, "Oh my god. Olivia Benson is acting like a child because she's," Elliot lowered his voice, "horny?"

Olivia's stare burned right through him, "It's not funny! How would you like it if I woke you up like that and then didn't finish what I started?"

"I'd be dying. But that doesn't mean that this isn't hilarious!"

"What's hilarious?" Munch interrupted as the pair of detectives reached the table.

Olivia's gaze shot back to Elliot, awaiting his reply.

"Ahh! One of the other detectives were telling a joke inside." Elliot diverted.

"What was the joke?" Munch pried.

"You wouldn't get it." Olivia said flatly.

"Well I'm glad you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm sure it's still safe to put a gun in your hands." Much quipped

"Gun?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, Kyle just stopped by and gave us the run down. This morning we have been signed up for paintball. So, it's just paint capsules, but I'm sure they still hurt when you get them in the ass. Not as bad as a bullet thought hey John?" Fin quipped.

Elliot's face lit up. He elbowed Olivia who had taken her place beside him at their table and whispered into her ear, "So you okay to play paintball in that sexy little thong, or should we run back so I take it off of you with my teeth."

Olivia cleared her throat to cover the moan that threatened to escape her lips. She squirmed in her chair and squeezed her thighs tighter together. _Today may literally kill me, _she thought.

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa - Paintball Field: 10:36**

"You will play on your teams with your squad members and two other squads. Blue team you will wear blue arm bands. Red team you will with red arm bands. All players must wear the face shield. Body armor is optional, but suggested. These aren't bullets, but they still hurt. We play until last man standing. We will play capture the flag style. First team to capture the flag and return it to their safe house wins. When you hear the bell, the game will begin. When you hear the bell again, that means someone has succeeded. In ten minutes, you need to be suited up and in your assigned safe house. Again, I highly suggest you grab some body armor before we begin. Any questions?" Kyle asked the group of assorted detectives and officers. "Alright! Suit up and we will begin shortly."

The crowd moved towards the equipment shop arming themselves with paintball guns and armor. Elliot, Don, Fin and Olivia opted for face shields and coveralls to protect their clothing. The group burst into a fit of laughter seeing their last team mate exit the armor shop. Munch had on a set of coveralls, a face shield and helmet, as wells as a chest guard, shoulder pads, shin guards and a set of elbow pads.

"What? I don't want my gorgeous complexion ruined with a bruise." Munch rolled his eyes.

"What's the plan?" Fin asked as the SVU detectives and two RCMP teams gathered in the safe house.

"Well we were thinking we go out in shifts. They are going to be thinking like cops. We need to be smarter than cops. If we send one team out and spread a wide front, it will look like we have come at them with all of our power. As our team members go down, the next shift come out and cover. We can pick away at them one by one." An RCMP member suggested.

"Sounds good to me, how do you want to do shifts?" Elliot asked.

"Well seeing as the youth seems to be lacking on your team, we though you guys could stay behind and cover."

"Did he just call us old?" Fin asked.

Don held his hand up, "That sounds good to me. I have some of the sharpest shooters in the world. We may be old, but you can guarantee, we're the reason this game is won." Don said, defending his team.

As the game began, the SVU detectives watched, one after the other, RCMP detectives return to the safe house with paint on their coveralls.

"Wow! Good job guys! Really good work out there!" Munch quipped sarcastically.

"Yeah shove it old timer!" an officer shot back. Counting their fatalities, the SVU decided they needed to send out a few more to cover the front. Elliot and Donald moved up the left of the course, sheltered against a bus. Olivia and Fin moved up the right, finding cover by an overturned picnic table. They weren't too close to the front, awaiting the signal to move in.

"Hey Liv. I just want to make sure that I didn't start anything this morning. Between you and Stabler."

Olivia turned to look at Fin, unsure what to say.

"I was just joking around, but I want you to know I would never say anything to anyone else. I think it's good. It's been so obvious for such a long time, and this beautiful place. There's no better place. You deserve some fun." Fin said with a sincere smile.

"Fin. Thank you. And I appreciate you keeping this to yourself, but we're not just fooling around on vacation." Olivia began.

Fin's confused expression encouraged her to continue, "We've been dating for four months. Well, 12 years really, but four months seriously."

"You love him?" Fin asked.

"With all of my being." Olivia whispered.

"Well then I'm all good. As long as he is treating you like a queen, I am all for it!" Fin said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Wait, Fin. How did you know this morning?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Well. I definitely knew you weren't alone this morning, when you answered the door in a fluster. And I noticed Elliot's T-shirt on the floor." Fin smirked, "I really am sorry if I started something. I hope I did cause any tension."

"You have no idea." Olivia laughed, thinking about the tension that still resided deep in her core, "No idea."

Fin smirked, not wanting to pry further. The pair watched several more RCMP members head back to the safe house, paint wounds evident. Olivia heard a sharp whistle and looked over to see Elliot and Don across the field. Elliot was motioning for Fin and Olivia to head up the side and cut to the middle, while he and Don covered their push forward. Olivia nodded in agreement looking back at Fin for confirmation. Fin and Olivia stepped out in front of the picnic table from opposite sides. They could hear the paintballs flying in their direction, as well as some coming from Elliot and Don's cover. Fin took cover behind a wall of pallets, while Olivia found a spot behind a barrel. She could hear someone on the other side and motioned for Fin to cover her back. Olivia pooped around the side, shooting her opponent and then tucking back in behind the barrels. Olivia and Fin worked their way up the right side, with the help of Don and Elliot, as well as their own cover.

Olivia and Fin were behind a wooden box, beside the hill that held the flag. Olivia motioned a plan to Fin and took a deep breath. Olivia pushed herself up, sniping an opponent on the hill. She sprinted up the hill and grabbed the flag. Olivia tossed the flag down to Fin and watched him sprint back through the obstacles. She caught a glimpse of Elliot's face when she turned around and wondered for a second why he had that expression. That was until she felt the sting. After Olivia tossed the flag to Fin, the opposing team lit Olivia up. Olivia's back, abdomen and chest were covered in bright yellow and green paint dots. She raised her hands in the air and then heard the bell sound.

Olivia made her way back to the armor shop to meet up with her team. She was greeted with a round of applause and a concerned Elliot. She made eye contact to silently reassure him and moved to put her things away.

"Nice going SVU! Putting your chick in the line of fire. Making her do your dirty work!" a member of the opposing team yelled.

"You're just mad because you guys didn't think of it!" Munch yelled back. The team looks over to the man without any paint on him. Olivia raised her eyebrow, but laughed it off.

"Alright Blue Team!" Kyle cheered, approaching the crowd, "You worked hard, and his means you all will have an advantage for our next activity!"

"And what might that be?" Munch said, exhausted at the thought of it, "Do we have time for one of those famous massages?"

"You will find out over lunch. Please make your way to the restaurant and enjoy what our chefs have cooked up for you, and get ready for adventure number 2!"

"I'll take that as a no." Munch muttered.

The restaurant atmosphere had changed. Officers from different locations, now knew each other from their cooperation and competition. The paintball had provided a great opportunity to break the ice. Even the trash talk had been done in good fun.

Olivia collapsed in her chair, leaving an empty seat for Elliot, who was talking to another officer in the garden. They all chugged their glasses of water, tired from the heat and activity.

"You know Liv, throwing yourself in the line of fire for me, that was pretty heroic!" Munch joked.

"What a joke that guy was hey? Who would've thought that police officers were so competitive!" Fin commented, nodding in the Munch's direction.

"Well I'm just glad that I can slack for this next _adventure_." Olivia said. Olivia ran her hand over her face and down her neck, massaging the muscles at the base of her neck.

Olivia caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye, and even before looking, she knew she was in trouble. Coming up the patio stairs from the garden, was a very wet, very topless Elliot Stabler. Elliot's t-shirt hung in his hand and drops of water trailed down his chest and abdomen, disappearing at the waistband of his trunks. Olivia swallowed hard, wanting to see wear those water drops had gone. She had pushed her tension to the back of her mind during the paintball game, but know she felt it front and center, an intense ache between her legs. Olivia's eyes broke from Elliot's abdomen when she heard Don speak.

"Fall in the lake?" Don asked.

Elliot chuckled sitting down in the empty seat, "I was so _hot_ in those coveralls, I took a really quick dive off the dock."

Olivia noticed the emphasis he put on the word 'hot' and lifted her eyes to see him staring at her. She licked her lips, noticing how dry her mouth had become. Elliot covered his smiled with his hand before putting his t-shirt back on and taking a long sip of water. Olivia watched his lips on the glass, and the way his tongue swiped over the edge picking up the drops of condensation.

"Can I get anyone something else to drink?" A waiter appeared out of nowhere.

Olivia quickly cleared her throat and turned her gaze to the waiter, "I'm fine thanks."

When the waiter had left, Olivia felt a cold, moist hand cup her knee under the table. Her legs were crossed, and she squeezed them tight, trying to ignore the contact.

"I can't wait to _eat_." Elliot said quietly. If the rest of the table heard it, they had ignored it, but Olivia nearly choked. Elliot knew he was being mean, but he also knew that she would thank him later. He continued to smooth his thumb back and forth on top of her knee, inching up her thigh slowly. As their food came, Elliot continued his hands movements, glancing to check on her every once in a while. Olivia had managed to keep up small conversations and get halfway through her salad, while Elliot continued to tease her. Elliot's hand grazed the edge of her jogging shorts. Feeling her squeeze her legs tighter, Elliot moved his hand further down to the inside of her thigh. Olivia cleared her throat, eyeing him threateningly. Her center throbbed for him. Her cheeks flushed and palms became sweaty. Elliot left his hand on her inner thigh and slid it a few centimeters higher, leaving only a tiny distance between his pinky and the wetness that waited for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I apologize, I have noticed that each chapter continues to be longer than the last, but I hope it is at least adding to the story. Thank-you again for the comments and p.m's. Keep them coming! Enjoy!**

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Restaurant - 2:09 p.m.**

Kyle stopped by the table to inform the detectives of their meeting time and place. SVU and the rest of the blue team were asked to meet in the garden in fifteen minutes. Their reward was getting an additional 10 minutes on their scavenger hunt. The SVU detectives had made their way back to their rooms to freshen up before heading back down to the lobby. As Elliot exited his room, he noticed Fin and Munch already making their way down the hall. He heard the rustle and latch of Olivia's door and waited for her to enter the hallway. When she opened the door, she appeared no more relaxed than before. Her chest was still flushed, but this time, it was accentuated by the white ribbed tank top and seafoam halter strap of her bikini top. Elliot took a long look at her tanned legs, stretching out from the dark denim shorts, and then met her eyes.

"Cool it Stabler!" Olivia grunted.

Elliot laughed, watching her walk away, "So I'm assuming you're still ... mad?"

Olivia ignored the comment, but had to admit, the game he was playing, as much as it tortured her, it sure was hot.

The teams met in the garden to await their instructions. Each team was given an envelope with a clue. Once they had figured out the clue, it would lead them to their location and a task to retrieve their next clue. The first team to reach the final destination would be given a reward for their cooperation and hard work.

"Alright," Said Don, "Clue number one says, Capture the Flag was a blast the first time. Let's do it again. To win, just solve, find, and return your team's flags to the end. To find you must solve. To solve, you must go back to where your reward began. Good luck!"

"Back to where our reward began? What is the reward?" Elliot asked.

After a few seconds Don spoke, "The paintball course. The teams starting right now received a head start as a reward."

The detectives looked at each other before moving towards the garden's exit. "Wait!" Fin said, "We should go through the lobby to throw 'em off." He motioned to the groups behind him.

The detectives jogged through the lobby, out the front door, and around the side of the hotel to the paintball course where they had earlier been. Fin and Elliot ran through the course trying to find a clue, while Munch, Don and Olivia moved to the armor shop. Olivia shoved the door open and found a table sitting in the middle of the dimly lit room. On the table a jigsaw puzzle sat, with only the edges finished.

"El! Fin!" Don yelled.

Elliot and Fin emerged from the course. Fin carried a Ziploc bag full of puzzle pieces.

"Do you think this, is it?" Elliot asked.

"We have the edge pieces inside!" Don ushered them inside the shop and closed the door.

The team got to work on the puzzle. "There must be a hundred pieces here!" Fin yelled.

"Probably more like eighty." Munch replied, receiving an eye roll from Fin. "Why don't you keep watch, and I will finish this puzzle."

"You're going to finish by yourself?" Olivia chuckled.

"Yes. And a whole hell of a lot quicker if you guys weren't moving the pieces around." The four other detectives looked at each other before moving away from the table. Munch continued to work on the puzzle, but Fin was getting restless. He moved to view the puzzle over John's shoulder. John had finished about half of the puzzle, but Fin recognized the image. "It's the restaurant!"

The rest of the detectives looked at the puzzle and agreed. They heard the other teams searching through the paintball course for the clue. Before sneaking out the back door, Fin used his hands to push the puzzle off the table, causing pieces to scatter in every direction. "Leave no clue behind!"

As they moved through the trees, towards the hotel, they could see the other teams, from the losing paintball team, had just been handed their envelopes. They snuck around to the front side of the building, and into the restaurant. There were envelopes placed on each table, labeled with the different team names. The SVU team found their envelope sitting on their patio table. Munch retrieved it and read aloud:

"Very well done at task #1. You have undoubtedly discovered that you need to be quick if you are going to win. You will be needing some equipment for your next station, so right now you're in charge of your own creation. Using anything in the restaurant, retrieve a sack from the branch of the pine. If you are successful in this, your stop at the boathouse will be fine."

"We need to find sacks?" Elliot questioned.

"From the Pine." Olivia said looking out to the trees. She squinted, but saw a bunch of tiny burlap sacks hanging from a branch near the patio. "Over there!"

The team moved over to the edge of the patio. Even standing against the rail, there was no way they were going to be able to grab the bags.

"Using anything from the restaurant…" Elliot repeated, then sprinted into the restaurant. He returned with a box of white plastic straws and an empty roll of scotch tape. "We can build a stick to reach across and hook the bag."

"The straws will be too flimsy at the connections to get across." Munch pointed out to the group.

"It's the best thing we have. You guys get started, I'll go see if I can find something else to strengthen it." Olivia said.

As Olivia searched the restaurant, Fin, Munch, Don and Elliot went to work putting the straws together, doubling up at the joints. Just as they finished up, Olivia emerged from the restaurant with a bag of Marshmallows.

"I had to flirt with the cook, but they handed these over. These might help stick them together. We better hurry, there is a team inside making a stick with the knives."

The detectives reinforced the connections and set up to grab the bag. Fin leaned the straw pole on the railing and pushed it across to the branch. With a little help from Elliot, the pole steadied and Fin was able to hook a bag's draw string and lift it over the branch. Slowly they brought it back to the balcony. Don grabbed the bag and loosened the draw strings. He turned the bag upside down and let the contents fall into his hand. A small deadbolt key appeared in his palm, with no other hints or clues.

"Good. We can unlock it. Whatever _it_ is." Munch said, letting out a sigh.

"The boat house." Fin said, "just like the clue says!"

Elliot destroyed the straw pole just as the other team made their way onto the balcony.

"We're coming for you SVU!" A familiar RCMP officer laughed.

After sharing a smile, the team made their way down to the boat house. When they reached the boathouse, the door was unlocked. When they went inside, they found dozens of boxes with locks on them.

"This will be easy." Elliot whined.

The detectives had tried nine locks before hearing the RCMP team burst into the boat house.

"We got you now!" the RCMP captain yelled.

Fin sped up his actions sweeping the room and trying each lock. On the 13th lock he felt it click. "Got it!"

"This one!"

The detectives all looked over to the RCMP group who was also tearing the lock off of a box.

"Dammit! Hurry up!" Olivia yelled.

Inside the box sat a compound bow, four arrows, and an envelope. Fin opened the envelope and read it to the team.

"The aim of the game is to be first. Your last clue and task will be revealed when you hit the bullseye."

"The archery range!" An RCMP officer yelled a little too loud.

The SVU detectives looked at each other with smiles on their faces. And followed the running RCMP officers to the Archery Range. The RCMP officers reached the range first, firing two arrows unsuccessfully. Don took the compound bow from Fin and lined up at the end of the range. The other RCMP officer fired a third arrow, narrowly missing the target. Don loaded an arrow, took aim and a deep breath. In a swift move, he released the arrow, at the same time as the RCMP officer. Don's arrow sailed through the air and stuck in the bright white and red target, set up far down the range. Elliot, Olivia, Fin and Munch, as well as the RCMP officers stared in amazement. While they were picking up their jaws, an envelope appeared on a string. The Target had been attached on a pulley, releasing the envelop into Don's hands.

"Shall we?" Don asked smugly.

"What was that Cap?" Elliot asked.

"That was me pulling my weight, now it is time for you to pull yours. The clue has a map for the docks. Let's get going."

The RCMP team was collecting their arrows to continue trying for their own clue. SVU jogged down to the docks. The beach was empty, the sun was beating down on the heated detectives. They raced down to the end of the dock, searching for a clue. Elliot spied something bright out on the water.

"Ummm, I found our flags." As the team turned to look, Elliot pointed out on the water. A bunch of flags sat out on the dock, sitting 30 yards from the shore. The detectives all looked around at each other, trying to decide who would be jumping in the water. Their eyes seemed to all come to rest on the trunks Elliot still had on. "Really?"

"Pay your dues Stabler." Fin smirked.

Elliot hesitated for a few seconds before lifting his t-shirt off his head and performing a cannon ball off the side, splashing his coworkers in the process.

"Jack Ass!" Munch yelled at the man swimming out to the dock. As Elliot reached the dock, he noticed the flags were attached to two large cinder blocks by chains. He looked back to the dock, "I think I'm going to need some help."

As Elliot made his request, the team could see the RCMP officers coming out through the trees. They needed to make a move. Fast. Without a second thought, Olivia crossed her arms in front of her, grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it above her head. She toed off her flip flops and quickly unbuttoned and slid her denim shorts down her legs. As she stepped out of them, she stretched her arms high above her head, and dove into the chilly water below. When she broke the surface, Olivia transitioned to a quick stroke, leaving a few baffled detectives on the dock behind her. Meanwhile, Munch had found the last envelope with a map to their final destination, another beach area, just a short trip down the beach's hiking trail.

Elliot watched the scene from 20 yards away, but still felt it hit him below the belt. As Olivia pulled herself onto the dock, his eyes scanned her body. His eyes fell to her breasts, barely contained by the blue fabric, and then down to the blue string bottoms resting low on her hips. His eyes moved around her body to the many red and purple wounds marking her skin.

"Liv? Is that from…"

"Paintball? Yes." Olivia laughed, "C'mon Stabler, it's fine. Let's just get this flag and win, so you can give me what I've been waiting for all. day."

Elliot's breath caught in his throat. He loved that she was playing with him now, but he wouldn't let her take charge. Not this time.

"Oh! You mean…" He stepped closer, lowering his voice, "My head buried between your gorgeous thighs. You screaming my name, while you writhe under my tongue. Having me buried all the way, hitting you just where you want it. Is that what you've been waiting for?"

Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She squeaked out a quiet, "Yes."

"And I bet," Elliot said, stepping so close their breath was on each other, "If I untied these string, I would find you wet and ready for me. Wouldn't I?"

Olivia swallowed hard and nodded her head. Elliot pulled his fingers back from the strings sitting on her hips.

"Well then, I better not untie that, or the boys are going to get a really good show! Same with those officers." Elliot nodded his head towards the dock. Olivia looked behind her and saw that two RCMP officers were removing their t-shirts to make the swim. "Better get going," Elliot said grabbing one of the cinder blocks, "We need to finish this so I can give you what you want!"

Olivia, still in a daze, grabbed the flag and the second cinder block and jumped in the water behind Elliot. Slowly, they made their way back to the dock, lifting the cinder blocks and themselves onto the edge. Fin and Don grabbed the flag and blocks and started off down the dock, "Let's go!" Munch yelled seeing the RCMP starting to return with their flag.

Elliot and Olivia scooped up their clothes from the dock and followed their team mates to the hiking trail. Elliot stayed back a few feet, allowing himself to watch Olivia's nearly nude body move ahead of him. He wanted, more than anything, to reach out and pull her back to their room. He began to understand her frustration from the morning as he watched her toned ass running ahead of him.

Elliot nearly ran into the back of her when she stopped abruptly. Looking up he saw what had made her stop. The separate beach had been set up for a special dinner. Tables held warming trays that were awaiting food from the restaurant. Lounge chairs and benches were scattered on the beach and around a large pile of drift wood set up by the water.

"Welcome! I just knew it would be you guys!" Kyle greeted them cheerfully, "Tonight, we feast! The restaurant is serving supper down here, we have music, and, once the sun starts to set, we will start up the bonfire. The other officers and detectives are not far behind you, please find a seat, go grab a drink and relax. You all earned it!"

"So everyone gets the reward?" Munch asked.

"Yes sir! We didn't want to leave anyone out. Your reward should also include getting to know your team a little better. Oh! And we brought the hard alcohol down too, so, you'll definitely get to know the other participants better too!" Kyle winked and moved to greet the group of RCMP officers that had just arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I definitely did not expect to keep this going as long as it has! I'm glad it has though! The second half of this chapter is rated M. I apologize if the content is too intense. It definitely is the most 'M' I've written. Nevertheless, enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Beach – 5:23 p.m.**

The detectives made their way over to the bar, grabbing four cold beer and one cold cola. Elliot and Olivia replaced their clothing, and joined the others, mingling with the different teams as they arrived. Speakers played a mix of current hits and some 'oldies'. They joked around, told stories of the job and other humorous anecdotes from their years in law enforcement. Quite a few of the officers were army or marine veterans, who had joined their local police force after being discharged. The drinks continued to flow, and supper was served, just as the sun started to turn golden in the sky, still warm, but comfortable. The officers enjoyed a variety of fresh lake fish ng wild game, as well as seafood, pasta, and fresh garden vegetables prepared a variety of ways. After they had filled their stomachs, resort staff lit the bonfire in the middle of the beach. Flames shot high into the sky, tickling the pink fluffy clouds floating in the crimson air.

"You know," Mike, one of the RCMP officers said, slurring slightly, "You only won that hunt because you cheated."

"Cheated?" Fin shouted.

"Yeah! We would've beat you if it wasn't for that strip tease, little missy!" Mike winked at Olivia.

Olivia cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, "It's detective. And if you can't handle losing to a woman, I suggest you back up."

Elliot looked at her, shock spread across his face. He knew that she was still … frustrated, from his consistent teasing. The boldness, partially from her badass persona, and partially due to the couple of drinks she had consumed, stoked the fire that she had started at the dock.

"I _never_ lose!" Mike said. Olivia's eye roll egged him on, "Right now! You. Me. Our partners. Beer Pong!"

"I'm not play beer pong! I'm not 17." Olivia snorted.

"Yeah, you're old _and_ afraid of losing!" Mike taunted.

"Liv! You can't just let him call you old and let him off. Kick his ass!" Munch yelled, syllable recognition affected by his alcohol consumption.

Without hesitation, Olivia turned toward the bar, "Fine! But loser has to concede with a beer bong.

"Deal! You sure you won't hurt your knees though." Mike smiled. Olivia flashed a mocking smile back to him, knowing it was all in good fun.

Olivia grabbed Elliot by the elbow and lead him towards the bar, "You better be good at this." The slight slur of her words caught Elliot's attention.

"I don't think it's _me_ we have to worry about." Elliot chuckled, becoming aware of his own level of intoxication. "Or maybe it is."

The blood alcohol content of the two detectives may have been enough to slur their words, but it was not enough to throw their aim. Taking the competition to the best of three games, Elliot and Olivia sweeped both games, finishing off only one beer each. Mike, on the other hand, was relying heavily on the table to keep him upright.

"Wow! Our partnership extends to all areas of our life hey?" Elliot chuckled. The alcohol had given him a pleasant buzz and the atmosphere that had emerged from the party, made him feel like a teenager again, "I wish I would've had you as a pong partner in highschool."

"Oh El," Olivia said bringing her hands up to his chest, "If I was this drunk at a highschool party, I would be playing with you, but it definitely wouldn't have been beer pong."

"Olivia Benson, are you trying to pick me up?" Elliot asked innocently. The sun had set, and the only light now was the glow from the bonfire. He could see Olivia's face in the light of the fire and watched her expression turn from playful to serious.

"No, Elliot. I'm trying to fuck you. Hard." With all of the restraint inside of her, she kept her face serious; a task which was becoming increasingly hard watching the expressions roll over Elliot's face. Olivia looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the squad distracted by their various conversations. She stepped closer to Elliot, keeping her hands on his chest, and pushing her hips toward his. She felt a low growl escape from his lungs when his hardening length pressed against her. She trailed her finger tips lightly over his chest, moving her hips against his. Figuring she had teased him enough, she spoke up, "He El?"

"Mhmm?" He moaned.

"I think we should," She was cut off by her name being yelled across the beach. She put some distance between herself and Elliot.

"Benson! Mike thinks he could chug this beer faster than you!" Mike's partner called. When Olivia didn't respond, he continued, "Says your knees would be too sore! You know, cause you're old!"

Olivia looked over to Mike, who was currently sleeping in a lounge chair beside the bon fire.

"Doesn't look like Mike is doing much of anything right now!" Olivia yelled back.

"C'mon Benson! Show us what you're made of!" Mike's partner yelled back, making chicken noises towards her.

Olivia looked back to Elliot. His smiled reassured her that he had her back tonight. She hadn't drank this much in a long time, but felt more than comfortable with the company she was in. "Hold my bong?"

He laughed, "Now that is something I never thought I would here you say."

Olivia laughed as well as they made their way over to the other officers. Filling two bongs, Olivia and Mike's partner took their place on their knees. Elliot held the funnel and tubing system and looked down at Olivia. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and grabbed the lower part of the tubing in her fist. Slowly, she opened her mouth wide, and took the tube in, deeper than necessary, but it definitely seemed necessary to Elliot, whose arousal was beginning to be impossible to hide. As another officer counted down, Elliot watched Olivia swirl her tongue subtly over the tubing, putting on a daring show for Elliot. When the officer reached '1', Olivia turned the knob on the tubing and let the gold liquid slide passed her tongue and down her throat. Elliot's eyes never left hers, and he was grateful when she finished, and used her tongue to get the last drops of beer off the end of the tubing. Elliot grabbed her hand and helped her up to her feet, placing his hand on her hip when she wobbled slightly.

Elliot continued to watch her. Not so much in a worry some way, but more curious. She was the life of the party, not so drunk that she lost control, but enough that she could let go of the professional face and have fun. Elliot felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Fin beside him.

"I'm happy for you guys, man." Fin said.

"Thanks Fin. I feel very lucky." Elliot said gratefully.

"You know I gotta warn ya. If you hurt her Stabler," Fin lock eyes with Elliot, "I will kill you with my service weapon. That's a promise."

Elliot nodded understandingly. "I know Fin. I love her."

Fin gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Well I'm drunk as hell, so I'm going to go to bed while I still remember how to get there! You have a good night!" Fin threw him a wink.

"You too! See you in the morning!"

"Yep. Fitness Training. Should suck!" Fin laughed, making his way back towards the hotel.

Elliot turned back to Olivia. She was currently speaking with some of the other female officers by the bar. He watched her swaying with the music slightly. As the music changed to an upbeat country song, one of the officers commented, rather loudly, that it was her favorite songs. The group laughed, but then became caught up with the music. The women moved closer to the speaker and began dancing, drinks in hand, and cares thrown to the wind. Elliot watched Olivia intently.

As the song's tempo increased, Olivia's body moved faster. She raised her hands over her head, causing her shirt to drift up on her abdomen, leaving a strip of skin exposed just above her shorts. She sang along with the song, swinging her hips back and forth, up and down. When the next song begins, Elliot slowly made his way over to her, his eyes glued to her hips. Olivia caught his movements and continued to move. When he was positioned right behind her, she moved back into him, his chest pressed against her back. Olivia rolled her hips, grazing against Elliot's. Feeling his arousal, she continued her actions, rolling deeper and running her hand through her hair. Just when Elliot thought he couldn't take it anymore, Olivia bent her knees, dropping down to the ground, before pushing herself back up, pushing her ass into his hips. Elliot grabbed her hips and spun her around.

Olivia nearly yelled out at the look in his eyes. The desire, craving, lust filled orbs were ones that she'd never experience before. Her knees weekend and her breath hitched in her throat. She felt the familiar heat stirring up in her core. The constant pressure she had felt all day, along with Elliot's burning stare was almost enough to make her climax without contact.

"We need to leave." Elliot said, his voice barely above a whisper," Now."

Olivia suppressed a gasp as she finally remembered to breath. She nodded her head softly. Giving a quick wave to the group she had been dancing with, and finishing the last of the drink her hand. As they left the beach, they walked with a few feet of space between them, partly because of the eyes watching them from the bonfire, but also because physical contact might have resulted in a public display that they would never be able to explain. Most of the officers had left the beach for bed, but there were still a few left, along with resort staff. The cool night air hit their heated skin and fueled the excitement. The trip through the lobby was silent. The time in the elevator was spent on opposite sides of the elevator, eyes drifting over each other's body, but never meeting eyes.

Elliot was the first to reach his door. Opening it quickly, he checked over his shoulder to make sure she was still following. As soon as she stepped through the door, Elliot swept her up, with an arm behind her back and another underneath her knees. Olivia let out a small yelp and wrapped her arms around his neck. She let go when they were near the bed, and Elliot let her drop down to the mattress. She giggled. Olivia felt so many things in her body that she was having a hard time sorting it out. Her head felt light as a feather from the alcohol, but the rest of her body burned for Elliot. Before she could sort it out any further, Elliot pulled his T-shirt off and crawled onto the bed, hovering over her body. She spread her knees wide, giving him space to settle. She felt his length pressing against her center. He was ready. Olivia knew that she sat more than ready, just a few layers of fabric between them. Elliot's lips captured hers quickly, before moving down to her neck. Licking, sucking, biting, Elliot tormented the spot on her pulse point. Olivia rolled her hips and let out a throaty moan when his hardness rolled across her clit.

"Fuck Liv!" Elliot cried. His hands pulling at the hem of her shirt. Olivia sat up, capturing his lips in a kiss after she removed the tank top. Elliot moved to unbutton her shorts, but his pace was far to slow for Olivia's body. She lifted her hips and slid the denim down her legs before pulling Elliot's down his legs. His length sprang free standing hard. Waiting. His fingers traced the small round wounds all over her abdomen.

Elliot's mouth began on her chest, but Olivia couldn't handle it. "Elliot. I need you to… now!" She didn't beg. She demanded, and Elliot responded, knowing he had teased her all day.

Olivia pulled the strings of her bikini top free and threw it over his shoulder, pulling on each nipple and arching her back, waiting for him. Elliot pulled the strings on her bottoms and released the material from her body. He settled between her legs, took his length in his hand and ran his tip through her folds. Their bodies shuddered simultaneously at the contact.

"Holy fuck Liv. You're so wet!" Elliot growled loudly.

Olivia shifted her hips, trying to get him where she wanted him.

"All fucking day." She grunted. She made eye contact with him, "Just for you. Take it."

Elliot didn't need any more encouragement. He pushed into her quickly, only giving her a few seconds to adjust before pulling out and back in again, deeper and harder than before. Elliot set a quick pace, knowing right now, they were both just looking for a release, the rest could come later.

Olivia's sighs and groans came faster and louder, begging Elliot to go harder. She met his hips thrust for thrust, feeling herself coming to an edge, but one that she hadn't felt since their first time together. All of the pent-up tension they had carried for years had exploded through her that first night, and she felt a familiar build tonight. As her own hands played with her nipples, Elliot's right hand left her hip and spread across her lower abdomen. He pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. A loud groan left Olivia's throat. Her back arched and she squeezed her eyes together, searching for the release she had needed all day. Elliot moved his thumb, keeping the pressure hard and the circles tight. He increased the pressure of his trusts at an upward angle and felt her walls begin to twitch. Olivia's hand pulled at her breast while the other one grabbed the duvet underneath her. She hooked her heels behind Elliot's thighs, pulling is thrusts deeper. Elliot pulled all the way out except for his tip, and then, in time with his thumb, he thrust, hard, deep into her. Olivia's eyes snapped open and Elliot felt her walls clench. He watched her body jerked upward, illegible words escaping her open mouth. Her orgasm had always been the most erotic thing to Elliot, and his pride.

Olivia felt the fire burst from within her, sending shock waves from her core, to all of her extremities. Elliot's movements slowed, allowing her to ride it out and catch her breath. As the fog in her head cleared, she looked back up to Elliot, the shit eating grin was always a sure thing after she had orgasmed. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Through her orgasm had quite literally been body shaking, she still felt the deep burn in her belly that she had felt for the majority of the day. Elliot's slow movements were disciplined. Knowing Elliot needed a primal release as much as she did Olivia stopped him. Olivia sat up got turned over and took her place, resting her weight on her forearms and knees. Elliot paused, looking at the scene in front of him. Olivia Benson on all fours, waiting for him, and only him. Olivia spread her legs further, reminding him to move. Elliot settled behind her, slowly pushing himself into her, grabbing her hips to pull her back into him. Elliot took a second to adjust. Olivia, becoming impatient again, began pumping herself along his length. Elliot was still, enjoying her movements. When she began rolling her hips, Elliot knew he needed to take control or his release would come sooner than planned. Elliot grabbed her hips and thrust hard, meeting her rolling hips. Olivia yelped loudly, both registered the noise level, but neither cared to fix it. The sound of moans, profanity, and skin slapping filled the room. Elliot's hands roamed over her back, pushing her upper body down onto the mattress. As his hand's cupped and squeezed her ass, Olivia looked over her shoulder.

"El…" she begged, almost shyly.

He smiled, knowing exactly what she was asking. He only did it when they were looking strictly for release, but they both enjoyed in nonetheless. Elliot sped up his actions, thrusting hard and deep into her. He smoothed his right hand over her right cheek before pulling it back and colliding it with the skin. A sharp _CRACK_ rang out through the room. Olivia moaned loudly, spurring him on. Elliot's pleasure took over, thrusting harder, fast. With each collision of his hand and her ass, he felt her walls tighten and twitch. His grip tightened on her hips as he felt his orgasm coming hard and fast.

"Liv.. I.. Oh god!" he yelled.

Olivia arched her back deeper and pushed back towards him, taking him deeper that either expected. Elliot felt his orgasm crash over his shoulders and run through the rest of his body, thrusting wildly and cursing at the vibrations in his core. As he came deep inside of her, he felt Olivia's walls become stiff and he thrust into her awkwardly, due to his own muscle contractions. He was rewarded by her walls pushing him out, along with a rush of fluid. Elliot shuddered at the extreme eroticism of Olivia's current orgasm.

Feeling the fluid run out from between her legs, Olivia's whole body tensed and jerked. Her eyes rolled back and mouth stayed quite as the intense orgasm raked over her body. As she rounded the peak of her orgasm, she dropped to the bed and squeezed her thighs together. She let out a loud breathy moan at the incredible orgasm throbbing through her most sensitive nerves.

Elliot collapsed onto his arms and rolled to her side. Laying on his right side, he pulled her to him, still feeling the twitching of her muscles against his own. Olivia finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Holy shit." Olivia groaned.

Elliot chuckled.

"That was…. What was that?" Olivia said, breath still heavy.

"That was me… fucking you hard." Elliot laughed.

"Oh god!" Olivia said, pushing Elliot to his back and laying her head on his chest.

Elliot placed a kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes. As they both caught their breath, Olivia spoke.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your duvet." Olivia said quietly.

Elliot laughed, "Don't be! That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen!"

Olivia chuckled lightly, "I'm glad, but I don't think we can sleep here tonight."

"I think you're right. I need a shower before bed. Care to join me?"

Olivia propped herself up, "Really? Honestly, Elliot. I'm not sure if I will make the walk back to my room let alone another round of… that!"

Elliot smirked, "While that wasn't the intention I had, I happen to know that Miss Benson can go several rounds without tire!"

Olivia leaned up and place a long, deep kiss to his lips, "Yes. But usually Miss Benson isn't this drunk."

This caused the couple to erupt into laughter. Olivia placed another kiss on his lips and rolled over to get off the bed. She stood on shaky legs and chuckled when she saw soaked duvet. Elliot laughed too, but it was at the red handprints on both butt cheeks. Olivia slipped her tank top and shorts back on. Before leaving, she looked back at him and winked.

"I'll see you in a bit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thank-you for those of you who have commented or pm'd me. I really appreciate your suggestions and kind comments. Thank-you! Here we go, the morning after. **

After both of their showers, Elliot and Olivia fell into a deep sleep in Olivia's bed. As Olivia stirred, she could feel evidence of her activity in the past 24 hours. The tiny round bruises all over her body stung under the pressure of Elliot's head that was now resting on her abdomen, fast asleep. Her muscles ached from the strenuous activities of the day, and night, before. Her mouth was dry and scratchy, and she knew that the second she opened her eyes, her head would scream at her for being so stupid. She wasn't 17 anymore, why did she think she could drink like she was.

She felt Elliot stir, hissing slightly when he pushed his face into the skin on her stomach. Elliot turned his head up towards her, "Don't open your eyes," He whispered through his scratchy throat, "Bad idea."

Olivia chuckled, immediately regretting it. Her head scolded her for making such a loud noise. They laid silently until Elliot was sure his bladder would explode. Slowly, he raised himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Elliot splashed some cold water on his face and felt his senses wake up slightly. He took two Advil and grabbed two more, bringing them and a glass of water back to the bedside table. He moved to the curtains and closed them before laying back down beside Olivia. She rolled over and laid against his side, burying her head into his chest.

"I brought you some Advil."

"Thank-you." She whispered back.

"Who did we think we were?" Elliot mumbled.

"I may have let my ego get ahead of my common sense." Olivia admitted.

"Yeah, well at least you weren't passed out on a lounge chair by 10:00 p.m." Elliot reasoned.

"Oh yeah!" Olivia snorted, "I wonder how Mikes feeling."

"Probably no better than us." Elliot laughed.

"I feel like I went ten rounds with a vodka bottle." Olivia groaned, sitting up on the edge of the bed. She took the two Advil and finished off the water. She slowly lifted herself off the edge of the bed. Elliot's eyes moved over her naked form. He smiled seeing the tiny circles covering her upper back. His eyes wandered down to her ass, watching it sway with her stiff movements.

"Sore today detective?" He smirked at the glare he received. He heard the shower turn on. "You know I could help you relieve some of that tension?"

"I think you've done enough," Olivia yelled from the bathroom. Elliot chuckled, folding his hands behind his head. Olivia popped her head around the corner, "But, _I _may be able to help _you_."

Elliot smiled and looked up to the ceiling. _She's going to kill me._

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Restaurant – 10:16 a.m.**

The restaurant was quiet, other than the sounds of utensils and dishes meeting and hushed small talk. The atmosphere was indicative of a room full of hungover police officers remembering that they were not teenagers anymore. Olivia smiled in the direction of Mike and his team, receiving the same half smile in return. She found Munch and Cragen sitting at the table enjoying coffee and conversation.

"Ahh! There's our _little missy_." Munch yelled, causing Olivia to flinch. "What's the matter? One to many _beer bongs_?" Munch smiled.

Olivia felt her stomach tighten. The thought of chugging beer sent a lump to her throat. She looked up to see John, very pleased with himself, and Don, giving her a sincere, but amused smile. Olivia smiled in return and readjusted the dark aviators on her face.

"Well, someone had to put Mike's team in their place. And since I knew you were too busy flirting with that Lieutenant from Alberta, John, I took a few for the team." Olivia jabbed. Leaning back in her chair and squeezing her eyes shut. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Fin taking a seat beside her.

"Hey Liv, how you doing?" He said quietly, seemingly facing some regret himself.

"I'll be better once I have some coffee." She smiled towards him. As if on command, a waiter appeared with a coffee cup and coffee. "You might as well leave a second cup full as well. Thank-you."

The waiter poured two cups of coffee and informed Olivia of the breakfast buffet set up inside. With a gracious nod, Olivia doctored her coffee and took a long, meaningful sip. She closed her eyes, feeling the hot liquid waking her senses.

"Where is our Mr. Beer Bong?" Munch said pointedly at Olivia.

"In the shower." She replied a little too quickly. She heard Fin snort into his coffee and then clear his throat to try and cover it as Olivia stared daggers behind her amber lenses. Munch looked back and forth between the two, before turning to Cragen. "Did I miss something?"

Don shrugged his shoulders, knowing it was best not to get involved in John's prying.

Munch studied Olivia, looking for an answer to his question, "Does it have anything to do with the hickey on her neck?" John asked Fin.

At this comment Don, Fin, and Olivia choked on their coffee. Olivia brought her hand up to her neck, knowing full well what John was talking about. Her face flushed and her unsuccessful attempts to form words was cut off by Elliot's presence at their table.

"Good Morning!" Elliot said cheerfully, before reading the atmosphere of the table, "What's going on?"

Fin his smile behind his cup of coffee.

"Our dearest Olivia has a love bite, and was just about to tell us who gave it to her." Munch explained.

Elliot's eyes shot to her neck, seeing evidence of his intoxication from the night before. They had an agreement, they could leave marks below the collarbone but nothing above. Elliot's eyes slowly raised up to Olivia's; his apology thick and understood.

"Well, I guess you all were going to find out sometime," Olivia sighed.

Elliot held his breath. They hadn't discussed how, or when, they were going to disclose, but he was sure this wasn't the time or place. Before he could interrupt her, she began again.

"I was marked, by the sharp bite, of Mike." Olivia tried to remain serious, but felt herself faltering when she saw the dumbfound looks on her co-worker's face. Elliot's face was the best; his face was a mixture of relief, jealousy, and anger.

"Oh wow you guys! You really thought I would hook up with Mike?" Olivia laughed, hoping that she could bring some lightness to the table, "I'm honestly a little hurt you all believe that! I meant Mike's paintball gun. He nailed me with it yesterday while I was saving your asses!"

The table chuckled, Elliot and Fin more out of relief. Before sitting down Elliot looked over to Olivia, "Would you like anything from the breakfast bar?"

Olivia's stomach gurgled in distaste. "I'll come with you. I'm not sure how food is going to sit this morning."

"If you plan to continue your competition with Mike's team, I suggest you eat something. We get to start with a run."

In unison, four sets of eyes rolled towards the Captain. Cragen smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Did you guys not read the itinerary?"

"No." Fin answered.

Cragen laughed, "Well that probably would have been a good read before your third shot. Or 'beer bong'." Cragen used air quotes and shot a playful smile towards Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia shivered at the thought of alcohol. She stood slowly, still stiff.

"Huh? Maybe Mike was right," Munch laughed, "Beer bongs are bad for the knees."

This earned him a sharp elbow from his partner.

Olivia ignored Munch and made her way into the restaurant, feeling Elliot close behind her. She moved towards the breakfast buffet, scanning the various breakfast foods, and fruit, before settling on bread.

"How's your head?" Elliot asked quietly, picking up a few strips of bacon.

Olivia let out a small sigh, "It's getting better. Yours?"

Olivia picked up on the bashful smile that crossed over his face, "Well, after you," Elliot placed his hand on her lower back and leaned down to her ear, "played doctor this morning… It's been perfectly fine."

Olivia smiled, "I'm glad."

His hand stayed on her lower back until she finished grabbing a bun and some margarine. As they turned to leave the buffet, Elliot dropped his hand but walked close enough to keep contact on their upper arms. Elliot took a deep breath, knowing that he was in deep. He couldn't remember ever feeling as drawn to someone, as he was with Olivia. Every minute that he wasn't with her, he wanted to be. And any opportunity he had to touch her, even if it was just a brush of their upper arms, he took full advantage of it. He was in deep, and he couldn't be any happier.

Olivia struggled her way through a bun and half a piece of bacon before giving up. With a defeated huff, she pushed her plate away from her and brought her coffee back up to her nose. The deep, rich aroma soothed her uneasy stomach and helped wake her senses further. Fortunately, her headache had disappeared, but the sun was still too bright. The morning brought a cool breeze off the lake, and Olivia was thank-full that she wouldn't have to run under the sweltering sun of the previous day. By the time her third cup of coffee had kicked in, she was ready for a run.

The team met with the rest of the retreat's members near one of the resort's many running trails. They all shared knowing smiles. Mike and his team made their way towards the SVU, sharing handshakes and chuckles.

"Elliot. Olivia. I would like to apologize for my crassness last night. I guess, I can't handle those fruity coolers as well as I thought." Mike smiled shyly, "I'm sorry for any names I may have called you as a result."

Olivia chuckled, "It's all good Mike. I let my ego get the best of me."

Mike's partner chuckled, "Hah! After you passed out, Olivia absolutely kicked my ass with the beer bong."

"Well, your dare, as insulting as it was, was kind of true. I'm not sure how my knees are going to hold up on this run." Olivia chuckled.

Another officer interjected, "Did you guys hear the officers getting it on last night?"

This got the attention of the whole team.

Mike's partner looked at them with a childish excitement. "Yeah! When we headed back from the beach, we were talking in our hallway and heard someone having some crazy fun on the floor above us."

"Cops. Beach. Booze. Makes sense." Munch interjected.

"Well by the sound of it, they were both making a lot of … sense."

"Which floor are you guys one?" Munch asked.

Elliot choked. His coughing distracted the group as he caught his breath.

"A little sick this morning detective?" Mike asked.

Elliot nodded and reached for his water bottle.

Before the conversation could continue, Kyle got the attention of the large group and began explaining the route that they were going to be taking. The detectives were given a 5, 10, and 20 km options for trails that would loop back around to the front of the resort. They were free to start as soon as they were stretched out, but were told that their time and distance would be recorded for team averages.

"Honestly man, I don't know how you do it." Mike said.

Elliot tore his eyes away from Olivia, "Do what?"

Mike nodded his head towards Olivia who stood a few feet away, stretching out her stiff muscles. Elliot watched as she spread her feet apart, slowly bringing her arms up over her head. She bent at the waist and rested her palms on the ground.

"Work with her." Mike smirked.

"She's an amazing cop. And an even better person." Elliot said, watching Olivia stretch out her muscles.

"And beautiful!" Mike chuckled, elbowing Elliot.

"Inside and out." Elliot whispered. His gaze locked on Olivia's form.

Olivia caught Elliot's stare and threw smile towards him. Elliot returned the smile. _That woman._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thank-you to those who continue to read on. I have uploaded chapter 8 & 9 tonight. Happy Easter to those of you who are celebrating this holiday, and to others, I hope your weekend is full of family, friends, and relaxation!**

Olivia sighed, feeling the lactic acid moving out front her calves. Michelle, her masseuse, worked through Olivia's tight, tired muscles, kneading away the tension. As she turned over, she felt her body whine in protest. Michelle worked her way up her ankles, calves, and thighs. When Michelle started working her shoulders and neck, Olivia heard a small chuckle. Olivia slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry miss," Michelle said softly.

"It's no problem, as long as you tell me what is so funny." Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

Michelle blushed slightly, "I was just thinking about your paintball wounds and how painful they must be."

"They aren't that bad now. They definitely hurt at the time." Olivia ran her hand over her abdomen, "And you find my pain funny?" Olivia asked, giving Michelle a smile to show that she was joking.

"No ma'am … I just…"

"Please, call me Olivia. What's so funny about my paintball wounds?"

"It's not so much the paintball wounds as it is the ... um … bites"

It was Olivia's turn to blush.

"I'm sure those were a lot more fun than the paintball." Michelle smiled again.

Olivia chuckled, _busted._ "Yes. Yes, they were."

"Don't worry. I see it happen all the time during these police retreats." Michelle assured Olivia.

"Really?" Olivia questioned her. She was surprised that so many partners were couples.

"Oh yeah! The beauty, booze, relaxation. This place seems to set the perfect stage for officers to let go, meet some new people, and have some fun; no strings attached!"

Michelle felt Olivia tense up. "Oh please! I promise I'm not judging! Oh I shouldn't have said anything!"

"No. It's okay. It's just…" Olivia began to explain, "I'm not just fooling around with someone. We've been dating for four months. Secretly."

"Holy! Four months without telling anyone. What about your family? Coworkers?" Michelle exclaimed.

Olivia shut her eyes, relaxing into Michelle's kneading hands, "To be honest, us dating is completely against the rules. We don't just work for the same precinct …"

"You're partners." Michelle finished.

Olivia nodded softly.

"Gosh. That must be so hard! Not being able to tell anyone. Seeing each other at work, trying to keep it professional. And by the looks of it, trying to keep your hands off each other must be torture!" Michelle joked.

"Yeah. It's definitely not the relationship I imagined I'd be in." Olivia admitted.

"So how long have you been partners?"

"Over ten years."

"Wow! And you just got together?" Michelle asked, knowing she was prying, but sensing a discussion that Olivia needed to have.

"Yeah." Olivia thought about it, "He's always been … more than my partner. I always felt like he was family. But he was married up until three years ago, and even after that … it was just to big of a risk." Olivia sighed.

"So what changed?"

Olivia thought back to four months prior:

_Olivia entered the house knowing that she wouldn't leave the same person. The smell of iron hung in the air, burning her nose, and sending a lump from her stomach to her throat. As she neared the first bedroom, she saw Elliot exit, his head hung low, rage and sadness etched onto his face. He caught her eye, giving her a look, telling her to turn around. Olivia ventured on, turning into the bedroom and facing a scene that turned her blood cold and shook her faith in humanity._

_After interrogating the mother and father of two young boys, Olivia sat in the cribs, head in her hands, tears silently falling. The images of the two young boys, hugging their matching stuffed dinosaurs, wearing pterodactyl pyjamas, laying in two pools of blood stained her brain and stuck to the back of her eyelids. She couldn't get the image out of her head. The only time it had been replaced was to replay the nonchalant attitude of the parents, who would rather kill their children, than get a babysitter for the night. Olivia felt her stomach churn. Sure that she was going to be sick, she stood quickly and moved towards the trashcan by the door. Before she reached it, the door to the cribs swung open, presenting Elliot in its absence. _

_The two detectives stood, taking in the tear stained cheeks of each other. Without words, they moved towards each other, Elliot's arms wrapping around her shoulders, and Olivia's around his waist. Their arms created a barrier, allowing for each of them to mourn safely and without fear of pity. Eventually the pair had moved from standing, swaying gently, to laying on a cot in the back corner. With the lights off, and the precinct quiet, the two detectives fell into a dreamless sleep._

_A slam of a locker door woke the pair in the early morning. A uniform quickly exited the room, noticing the stirring pair, but Elliot and Olivia refused to feel shame, embarrassment, or regret. Elliot stood first, stretching and taking in Olivia's expression. Her face remained neutral, but her shoulders and torso showed a weight that Elliot also felt within his own body. When she stood to move around him, Elliot grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and into his strong arms. Her arms were limp at first, before returning the embrace. When they pulled back, both wiped away the tears that had fallen silently._

_ "__Liv?" Elliot spoke first._

_Olivia avoided his eyes, knowing it would only bring more tears to hers._

_ "__Olivia?"_

_ "__I know. We'll get through this. We'll talk to Huange, go home, spend some time alone, and come right back to work, and right back to the horrors of our job."_

_ "__What if I don't want to?" Elliot said after a moment._

_Olivia made eye contact, "You mean, you don't want to come back to work?"_

_ "__No. What if I don't want to spend time alone?" Elliot asked quietly._

_ "__Well I'm sure your family would love the visit." Olivia said, feeling her stomach tighten again._

_ "__I mean… what if I don't want to be away from you?"_

_ "__What are you talking about Elliot?" Olivia said, starting to feel frustrated._

_ "__I don't want to be away from you. Ever. Today. Last night. Four Weeks ago. Ten years ago. Olivia, the worst part of my day has always been when I have to say goodbye to you."_

_Olivia moved to walk away from him, but his hands grabbed hers._

_ "__Olivia we both know we have been fighting this."_

_ "__Because we have to El."_

_ "__Why? Why should we both be miserable, when we both know exactly what would make us happy? What good does it do either of us to keep denying this?"_

_Olivia looked up at him. _

"I guess I finally realized that I'd rather be secretly happy with him, than miserable without him. He's my rock. I can't imagine working without him; but I know what it's like to live without him, and it's something I never want to feel again." Olivia admitted, finding words that she didn't know were there.

"Wow," Michelle sighed, "It seems like you might more than like him."

"Yeah," Olivia smirked, "It does."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Elliot's Room – 12:27 p.m.**

"How was your massage?" Elliot asked hearing Olivia walk through the door.

"Incredible." She sighed, plopping down on the couch beside Elliot, "How about yours?"

"I almost fell asleep." Elliot admitted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling Olivia to his side.

"Well, I don't think you could be any more relaxed than that." She said, relaxing her body into his.

"I don't know. This seems pretty nice." Elliot smiled. They peered out the window, watching people enjoying the water and beach.

"Yeah. It does." Olivia said, closing her eyes.

After a few minutes Elliot spoke, "You look like you are feeling better."

"Oh my god." Olivia laughed, "Are you ever going to forget about it?"

Elliot chuckled, ""Not until someone else pukes on a 20km run and then rallies back to come in first. It was bad ass."

Olivia hit his chest with her palm, "Not one of my finest moments."

Elliot laughed. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before resting his cheek there.

"Kyle mentioned a trip to the other side of the lake this afternoon. You feeling up to that?"

"It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful day." Olivia sighed, "What time are the boats leaving?"

"Kyle said two o'clock. We have about an hour to kill, any ideas?" Elliot poked her ribs.

Olivia turned and placed a soft kiss on Elliot's lips, "I may be able to think of something."

"A nap?" Elliot whispered.

Olivia placed another kiss on his lips, "You read my mind."

Wrapped in each other's arms, Elliot and Olivia fell into a light sleep.

Olivia woke first. She glanced at the clock to see that she had only been asleep for 45 minutes. Olivia slowly slid out from Elliot's embrace and wandered to the washroom. She splashed her face with water and took inventory of the paintball and bite marks on her torso. Olivia thought back to her massage session. _I know what it's like to live without him, and it's something I never want to feel again._ Olivia replayed these words over and over; shocked by the truth behind them. What was going to happen when they realized that they can't keep this a secret anymore? Or heaven forbid, Elliot realizes that she carries with her too much baggage.

Hearing footsteps padding towards the bathroom, Olivia patted her face with a hand towel and waited for Elliot's arms to wrap around her waist. On cue, his strong forearms came to rest on her abdomen.

"I could hear you thinking from the couch," Elliot said pressing a kiss to her temple, "What's going on Liv?"

Olivia smiled at him through the mirror, "Nothing El. I'm good."

"You sure?" Elliot received a smile and a nod, "Alright."

"I'm going to grab my bathing suit. We could head down early, grab a late lunch before we head out?" Olivia moved to exit the bathroom.

Elliot nodded and smiled, "What suit are you going to wear?"

Olivia turned and shrugged her shoulders.

"You should wear that little black thing you brought." Elliot smirked at the surprised look on her face, "I saw it on your bed the morning we left for JFK."

Olivia squinted her eyes and ran her tongue along her bottom lip. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head slightly, "You've been waiting to see it haven't you?"

"Liv. I've been dreaming about it." Elliot admitted.

Olivia laughed and moved to her suitcase. She brought out her jean shorts, a black t-shirt, and the black bikini. She had bought it with Casey on a dare, and packed it just in case. She hesitated for a moment before throwing it onto the bed with her other clothes. When she walked back into the bathroom she saw Elliot holding up two pairs of swim trunks. Her eyes scanned down his bare back all the way to his feet, stopping a few moments to admire his bare backside.

"I like the one's you're wearing." Olivia smirked from the doorway.

Elliot caught her eyes in the mirror. He chuckled, watching her eyes wander over his bare form. "Well I'm glad you like it, but I'm not sure how the guys would react, if I showed up at the dock naked."

"I do." Olivia laughed, "Wear the black ones. We can match."

Elliot grinned noticing the black strap peeking out from under her white t-shirt. Elliot put on the black trunks and a navy NYPD t-shirt. He exited the bathroom to see Olivia applying sun lotion to her arms.

"Want some?" Olivia asked.

"No I'm fine thanks." Elliot waved his hand.

"Elliot, I know you hate sunscreen, but the sun on the lake is going to be more intense, and I don't think I can handle a sunburned Stabler." Olivia chuckled tossing him the bottle.

Elliot looked at her, an amused smile gracing his face, "Fine. But only if you do me."

Olivia scoffed, but grabbed the bottle from his hands and helped him apply the sunscreen to his back, definitely not minding the opportunity to trail her hands over his muscles.

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Boat Docks – 1:52 p.m.**

After grabbing a quick lunch, Olivia and Elliot wandered down to the boat docks. They found Fin standing by the dockside, talking with Mike and his team.

"Benson. Stabler." Mike said.

"Hey Mike." Elliot nodded, "How's your afternoon?"

"Pretty good. Spent some time in the mineral pool. Not sure if the minerals did anything, but the beer certainly helped my hangover."

Olivia shook her head and smiled, "I'm glad last night hasn't kept you down."

"Hah! Thanks. I hear I'm not the only one who can puke and rally." Mike chuckled.

Olivia glared at a laughing Elliot through her sunglasses, "Yes," she turned to Fin, "Where's Munch and Cap?"

Fin nodded his head over to the captain who stood talking with a female captain from Boston. "Munch is with that lady lieutenant and Cap found himself a Cap."

Olivia laughed, "Good for him!"

The group made their way down to the boats tied up on the dock. Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Mike stepped onto one and sat back on the warm leather couches. A few other officers joined them on the boat, engaging in conversations about the day, and laughing about events from the night prior. The boats pulled away from the docks and slowly made their way across the lake.

Olivia felt the sun beating down, warming her skin and the dark fabric of her t-shirt and shorts. She stretched her legs out and put her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and listened to dull hum of the boat's jets and conversations around her. The wind blew a cool breeze through her hair. She rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes. She watched as the shore rolled past her; tall pine and birch trees lining sandy beach and navy water. As their trip continued the beaches turned into large sandy hills. Her eyes moved from the shore to Elliot, who was engaged in a conversation with Fin and a few other officers. She watched as he laughed at someone's comment. His smile softened but remained on his face while he continued to interact with the people around them. As he brought the neck of his beer bottle to his lips, his eyes glanced over to her, he smiled at her, almost a question in his lips. She smiled back before rolling her head back to watch the small, puffy clouds pass overhead.

The boat slowed down, encouraging the boat's occupants to look up at their destination. The boat neared a white sandy beach. The floor of the lake was rippled with soft white sand, and the main beach area was only a few feet deep. The beach was cut off by the face of a sand hill, 40 feet tall, stretching along the edge of the beach. On the top of the hill, the boreal forest continued, tall pine stretched high and mighty. The boats drifted into the shallow waters, and anchored off on some drift wood on the beach. Resort employees grabbed coolers and totes off the boats and carried them to the shore, setting up umbrellas and tables at the base of the hill.

The officers began to stand and exit the boats, a few opting to remain on the vessel longer. Olivia watched Elliot hop off the front of the boat, into the knee-deep water. She looked down at it hesitantly.

Elliot held his hand out. Olivia handed him their towels, and shimmied to the edge. "I promise it's nice and warm." Elliot joked.

Olivia slid off the edge, hissing when her legs contacted the chilled water, "Liar."

Olivia grabbed her towel and quickly made her way out of the water. The beach had filled up with officers, chairs and towels. Olivia climbed up the sand hill a few feet and laid out her towel on the warm sand. She settled down onto it. She smiled as Elliot did the same. The incline of the hill allowed for her to lay back and watch the activities of the beach. Feeling the sun beat down on her skin was filling Olivia with regret. She wished she hadn't worn a t-shirt, or better yet, a swim suit that covered more than the one she was currently wearing. Elliot had traveled down to the water minutes ago and was now talking with Fin and Mike. Olivia ran her water bottle over her forehead and neck. It wasn't helping as it did the last three times, so Olivia bit the bullet. She may be uncomfortable with the stares, but she was even more uncomfortable with the level of heat she was dealing with.

Before she had gotten within 10 feet of him, Elliot knew Olivia was coming over. He watched Mike's eyes, as well as other officers, following a figure coming closer to him. In the middle of his sentence, he turned his head to find her and his words were cut short. Olivia was walking towards him, wearing the bikini he had dreamed about. And it was so much better than he could have imagined. The black bralette top, covered little skin. Two thin double straps held up her voluptuous breasts, traveled over her shoulders, and crossed in the back and attaching to the bra-clasp in the back. His eyes traveled down her toned abdomen, and rested on her hips. Her dark wash shorts hung open, giving him a taste of the black, strappy bottoms she was wearing. He knew that underneath the short denim, a pair of very cheeky cut bottoms hid, waiting for him to find them. Olivia waded into the water, feeling the cool liquid gently splashing against her ankles.

She felt her body cool slightly, but the sun continued to beat down on her skin. Elliot's intense stare did not help alleviate the heat from her body.

"Hey, Olivia," Mike yelled in her direction, "you want to join us for some beersby?"

Olivia held her hand over her eyes, and raised the water bottle in her other hand, "thanks but I'm just drinking water today."

Mike shrugged his shoulders looking at Elliot and walked deeper to where the beersby poles had been set up.

Elliot walked towards Olivia. "You sure Liv? I'll drink for you. I know you're the best shot in New York, so I imagine we'll kick their asses." Elliot placed his hand on her upper back.

"I know we'd kick their asses, it's just way too cold out there. I just came down to cool off for a minute." Olivia smiled, trying to control her breathing. Elliot's eyes continued to travel the length of her body. His finger now toyed with the crossed straps on her back.

"Yeah? And how's that going?" Elliot leaned in closer.

Olivia's breath hitched hearing the lust in his voice, "I...uh.."

"Cause you look pretty bothered to me."

Olivia heard the lust turn into mischief.

"I could help you cool off Miss Benson." Elliot's hand went to her shoulder. Before she could respond, Elliot bent down, hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her from the ground. Olivia let out a shriek and Elliot began walking deeper into the lake; loud cheers from the beach drowned out Olivia's protests. Elliot stopped as the water hit his waist.

"C'mon El! Put me down!" Olivia whined, feeling the water splash onto her denim clad rear.

"As you wish. Hold onto your glasses!" Elliot chuckled.

"Wha..." Olivia was cut off as Elliot's arms relaxed, dropping her into the cool lake water. Elliot turned to bow to the crowd on the beach.

Olivia felt her skin cool instantly, but the rage inside burned hot. As she broke the surface of the water, she saw Elliot's victory dance. Seizing the opportunity, Olivia jumped up, wrapping her arms around his chest and legs around his waist. Using her body weight and the surprise, she knocked his off balances and fell backwards into the water.

Both detectives came up to a roar of laughter on the beach. Elliot wiped the water from his eyes and spun around to face Olivia.

She stood with her hands on her hips, "you deserved that and more!"

Elliot laughed, "But you're cooled off how aren't you."

Olivia nodded in defeat.

"Great! So come on! I need a partner to beat Fin and Mike."

The detectives played a few rounds of beersby, before another set of officers came over to play a round themselves.

As the sun moved closer to the trees, the air began to cool off. Elliot, Olivia and Fin joined up with Cragen and Munch by the beach fire that the staff had stoked. The resort staff brought out hot dogs, buns and condiments for the beach occupants to feast on.

"You two looked like you were having fun out there." Munch said eyeing up the partners.

"About as much fun as you were having with Julie" Olivia shot back.

"We were having fun. She is a very intelligent lady who, like myself, is skeptical of so called government transparency."

"Looks like you found wife number five, John." Cragen quipped. Earning laughs from the three other detectives.

"Well Cap it seems as though you've made quite an impression too" Olivia nodded her head across the fire. A friendly smile came towards Don from the Boston Captain he'd been talking too earlier.

Don chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes quite the getaway we've been forced to come on. You all still mad at one-p-p?"

The detectives sat in consideration. As much as day one had sucked, the remainder of the retreat had been incredibly relaxing and fun.

Elliot was just about to reply when a Tarzan-like call bellowed through the air. An RCMP officer had managed to climb to the top of the sand hill and was now banging on his chest, hollering like the king of the jungle. He began running, which appeared more like stumbling, down the steep hill. He picked up speed and continued down the hill, across the beach, and through the shallow water before losing his footing and landing face first in the water.

"You would think these were kids on spring break." Cragen laughed.

"I'm not sure about the rest of you, but spring break had a lot more alcohol, and sex, than this retreat." Fin chuckled.

"I'm sure there is a fair bit of both going on right under your nose detective Tutuola." Munch grinned, looking over his glasses at his coworkers.

Other detectives and officers had begun settling in by the fire, which was now being stoked to combat the cool evening air.

Olivia shivered and climbed back up to where her towel was laid out. The combination of the setting sun and wet clothing, caused a chill to run through her body. Olivia put her t-shirt back on and dusted off her towel. Another shiver ran down her spine.

"You should take off your shorts." Elliot's deep voice caused her to jump. She shot an eye roll over her shoulder.

"In your dreams."

"Yes. Always. But I'm being serious, those wet shorts are only going to keep you chilled. You should take them off and wrap up in the towels."

"You just want to see my ass." Olivia teased, lowering her voice.

"As I said earlier, always."

Olivia smiled. She never felt self-conscious around him. Even in sweats no make-up and a messy two-day bun, he made her feel like the sexiest woman alive.

She decided to play into his little game, deciding that it wound in fact be better to take off the wet shorts. Teasing him would be a bonus.

Olivia moves her hands to the front of her shorts and quickly undid the button and zipper. Slowly, looking to see that Elliot was the only one paying attention, she hooked her thumbs into the waits of the denim and slowly shook her hips.

Elliot watched the denim slowly falling as she added a little more shake than needed for the job. He definitely was not complaining though. He managed to contain his reaction until the shorts dropped enough to reveal just how daring her bottoms were. Multiple thin straps criss crossed over her hips and around the top of her ass. The black material gather at the top center of her bottoms and covered only enough to say she wasn't naked. Elliot took a deep breath seeing her incredible ass, accentuated by the cheeky cut. He knew it was dangerous for him to be here right now, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Finally, Olivia turned around, satisfied with his reaction, "That was for dropping me in the water!"

"I need to drop you more often."

Olivia threw his towel at his face, "You might want to cover that up." Olivia smirked, eyeing the recent tightening of his trunks.

Olivia wrapped her own towel around her waist and traveled across the edge of the hill, back to the fire, Elliot close on her heels. Olivia sat down on the hillside, enjoying the warm sand and heat from the fire.

The occupants of the beach had settled into an unintentional circle. Music played softly from one of the boats, water lapped gently at the sand on the beach, and the undeniable sound of new found friends and colleagues echoed across the water. As the sun continued to drop, the temperature did as well. The staff kept the fire stoked well, but Olivia couldn't stop the chill running up her spine and down the backs of her arms. She leaned forward towards the fire and wrapped her arms around herself.

She soon felt a towel wrapping over her shoulders and a strong hand pulling her to his side. Olivia settled into it, before coming to her senses. She looked up to Elliot. He continued to maintain a conversation with Fin, who had joined them on the hillside not long ago.

Feeling her pull back, Elliot looked at Olivia questioningly.

"What are you doing El?" She said quietly.

Elliot tilted his head, "Warming up my girlfriend. But to other eyes, sharing my towel with my partner who is cold."

Olivia remained still.

"C'mon Liv. This is not even close to the most compromising position that we've been in around our coworkers." Elliot chuckled, replaying a few of his favorite office memories.

Olivia scanned the fire. Don and Munch were busy with their new-found friends, and Elliot was conversing with Fin and Mike. Olivia settled back into Elliot's side, closing her eyes. The sounds of the beach and skin to skin contact with Elliot was enough to put her to sleep. Knowing that falling asleep was a very real possibility, Olivia opened her eyes. When she did, they connected, briefly, with her Captain's. He broke the connection quickly, and grinned at something the Chicago Captain had whispered in his ear.

Before the sun could set completely, the staff loaded the boats and put out the fire. Making sure everyone and all belongings were accounted for, the boats began their journey across the lake. Olivia stayed huddled into Elliot's side near the back of the boat. Her shiver broke him from his conversation with Mike. He tightened his grip, moving his hand further down on her hip and continued discussing football.

The walk, or jog, back to the hotel was quick. Olivia, still without shorts, sighed in relief when the warm air of the hotel reached her skin. The squad shared a ride up the elevator and agreed to meet for drinks before the dinner and dance the resort was putting on for their last day. With final 'good night' s out of the way, the detectives went to their rooms, exhausted from the day, and night, prior.

Elliot changed into a clean pair of boxer briefs and a pair of grey sweats. Before he was able to get his key card into Olivia's door, Elliot heard a door open behind him. _Please be Fin. Please be Fin._

For once, Elliot's luck was in line. Fin smirked.

"Stabler."

"Uh. Hey."

"I'm just grabbing some ice." Fin held up an ice bin.

"Oh yeah. I'm just... um..."

Fin smirked, "Relax Stabler. Like I told Liv, mums the word. As long as you're good to her, you've got my blessing man."

Elliot's body relaxed. "Thanks Fin. I ... she's everything."

Fin gave him a wink and patted his shoulder before turning down the hall towards the ice machine.

Elliot waited a minute before unlocking the door and slipping inside.

Olivia was exactly how he had left her, in a wet white t-shirt, wet bottoms, and a sandy towel. She stood in the middle of the room shivering.

"What's going on?"

"I'm cold." She said nonchalantly through chattering teeth.

"Okay, well there are ways to fix that. Clothes, blankets... shared body heat."

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled, "It may be hard to believe, but I'm not a child. I have a bath running, but I didn't want to get undressed until the water was ready, and I can't sit down because I'm all sandy."

"Okay. That's fair." Elliot peered into the bathroom. The bubbles piled high and steam covered the small mirrored walls. "Well. I think your bath is ready. You want any company?"

Olivia's eyes became serious, "Well you should know how dangerous it is to leave a child in the bath by themselves."

He shook his head and smiled as she walked passed him, dropping her towel and t-shirt on the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank-you very much for those of you who have continued to follow the story. I write as a getaway, as my name might suggest. So the kind words I've receive have continued to encourage me, and I truly have enjoyed writing this story. We have about three(ish) more chapters to go!**

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Olivia's Room– 1:52 p.m.**

Elliot dropped his sweats and briefs onto the floor, and made his way to the bathroom. Olivia was bent over the tub, testing the water temperature with her hand. Elliot silently walked over to her, and grabbed at the flesh sticking out from underneath the cheeky bottoms. Olivia chuckled and straightened up. Elliot's hands remained on her ass and his lips skimmed the skin on her shoulder.

"You really like these bottoms hey?" Olivia teased, pushing her hips back.

"No." Elliot said sternly, "I like what's in the bottoms."

Olivia turned in his arms. Jokingly she asked, "Just a hot piece of ass. Is that all I am Stabler?"

Elliot wrapped his arms around her lower back and clasped his fingers together. He furrowed his brow and looked into her eyes. He could see she was joking, but he didn't want her to ever think that.

"You never have, and never will be just a hot piece of ass." He said seriously. "Don't get me wrong, you are incredibly sexy. Your ass. and hips. and legs. And don't get me started on your breasts." Elliot smiled running his hands up her sides, brushing each body part to emphasize his point. "But the sexiest thing about you, is the incredible kindness you show, and generous heart you have. I have never met anyone as intelligent, independent, funny or compassionate in my entire life."

Feeling her emotions getting the best of her, Olivia faltered for a moment. She captured Elliot's lips in a deep kiss. One without fire, but with pure, raw love.

"Thank-you Elliot. I know you didn't just think of me as a piece of ass." Olivia smiled. She shivered, partially because of the cold, and partially from the weight of the words she'd just heard.

"C'mon. Let's get in." Elliot nodded towards the tub. Elliot moved to the tub, stepping in slowly to adjust to the scalding heat that Olivia had set it to. He gently lowered himself down before motioning for her to join him.

Olivia reached behind her and unclasp her bathing suit top. She let the fabric slide down her arms onto the floor and watched Elliot's eyes fixate on her breasts. Seeing his lips part slightly, Olivia ran her hands up her abdomen and over each breast, before dropping her hands to the black strappy bottoms. She turned away from him and lowered them to the ground, bending at the waist so her hands could follow them down. She turned to see Elliot smirking a classic Stabler grin.

"Something funny?" She asked stepping over to the tub.

Elliot held his hand out, helping her to settle between his legs. She moaned feeling the warm water engulf her tired, cold body.

"I left something out." Elliot said.

"Out of?" Olivia questioned, closing her eyes.

"My list of what makes you sexy."

"Oh really? And what was that?" She asked, settling deeper into the tub. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his hands traveling from her abdomen to her breasts. Elliot took each breast in his palms and massaged them gently.

"Well. I said your breasts. And I remember saying your ass." Elliot pushed his hips forward so his dick met her ass.

"Mhmm." Olivia moaned.

"And your hips." His hands traveled down, kneading each hip.

Olivia nodded.

"And I believe I mentioned your legs." Elliot's hands traveled down the tops of her thighs, and moved to her inner thighs while they traveled back up. He felt her legs open slightly and smiled against her neck.

"But I forgot to mention..." Elliot's fingers brushed through her folds and he bit down gently on her shoulder. He felt her take in a sharp breath. "How incredibly sexy you are..." Elliot pushed his middle finger through her folds and curled it while pumping slowly into her. His palm rubbed her clit gently. Elliot's other hand came up to her breast, pulling and massaging her nipple. Olivia closed her eyes and grabbed at the tops of his thighs.

Elliot added another finger and sped up his actions, putting more force into his palm.

Olivia moaned and bucked into his hand.

"I forgot to mention, how sexy you are, when you come."

Olivia's eyes shot open. Elliot smirked against her shoulder. Her eyes were full of fire and desire. The same eyes he had stared into so often while he came, were now locked with his through the bathroom mirror.

Olivia stared at him through the reflection of the mirror on the opposite wall. Olivia closed her eyes feeling his palm's rough surface pressing into her clit harder. She ground her hips against his palm, knowing release was so close.

Elliot felt her body's motions falter and, knowing she was close, put his lips on her ear. "Open your eyes Liv."

When she didn't, he let his tongue dance in the area behind her ear. In a deep whisper, he said again. "Open your eyes. Watch yourself come. It's incredible."

His deep voice hit her right at her core and she obliged. Opening her eyes, she made eye contact with him.

"Not me Liv. Watch yourself."

Olivia tore her eyes away from his and observed the state she was currently in. She was pushed into Elliot, her breasts peeking up over the water's surface. Her chest and cheeks flushed red, her mouth was open, letting tiny moans escape, and her eyes were hooded and heavy. She fought against the urge to close them again. She watched Elliot's tongue teasing her neck and his left hand playing with her nipple. The tipping point was seeing Elliot's left bicep flexing and twitching as his hand worked below the water's surface. Just as she felt the build come to a peak, she took one last look at her face. The pure ecstasy and pleasure radiating from her own eyes threw her over the edge, crashing hard into her orgasm. She slammed her eyes closed and grasped at the muscular thighs beneath her hands. She twisted and twitched in Elliot's arms, breathing rapidly, and groaning soft profanities into the steamy bathroom air.

Feeling her tremors start to subside, Elliot withdrew his fingers, earning him another buck from Olivia's hips. He wrapped his arms back around her abdomen and waited for her to relax fully against his chest.

"Holy shit." She finally whispered.

"You see why I love making you come."

Olivia blushed a little. "Well you are certainly good at it."

Elliot smiled a cocky grin and placed a kiss on the side of her head. They fell into a soft state of relaxation. Neither talking, but both completely content with the silence. When the water started to cool off, Elliot spoke.

"Should we go to bed?"

Olivia nodded. She slowly leaned forward, allowing Elliot to stand and exit the tub. She pressed the drain and stood, taking a lush white towel from Elliot's outstretched hands.

Shutting off all of the lights, Elliot and Olivia laid spooning, looking out at the moon on the lake.

"You were awfully quiet this afternoon. Anything bothering you?" Elliot asked quietly.

"No."

"No?" He knew it was risky to push.

"No." Olivia said, turning around to face him, "I am completely happy. I feel safe, and sexy, and... and... well, happy."

"That's good right?" Elliot smiled.

"Yeah. It's complicated though."

Elliot's brow furrowed.

"Keeping all of this a secret." Olivia explained, "I am safe and sexy and happy, because of you. And I realized today that I know what it's like to live without you, and what it feels like to live with you." She looked up at him, afraid her next words might be the last she says. "I don't want to live without you Elliot. I love you."

She tucked her head into his chest, savoring what might be the last few minutes with him. She felt his arms tighten around her back, and she heard him take a trembling breath.

"I love you too. From the day, we met. I promise, as long as you still want me, you'll never be without me."

Olivia's heart swelled and her stomach tightened know that eventually they would have to live without each other, but for now, they were in love, and no one could take that away from them. _Well, maybe someone._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I know I say this EVERY time, but thank you to those who took the time to comment and pm me. It really keeps me going, especially when I run into writer's block. **

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Olivia's Room– 10:19 a.m.**

Elliot let out a long sigh. He could almost feel her hair tickling his thighs as she settled between his legs. He felt her finger nails scraping along the tops of his thighs, and her wet tongue swirling over his hip bones. He could feel her inching closer to his dick, which was standing at the ready for whatever she had planned. Elliot wasn't a stranger to a dream about his partner. He had woken up many times in their partnership, bothered by a dream starring the one and only. Even since they had started dating, he often dreamed of her. Not all dreams were R-rated, but most were. This dream was the most vivid he had had in a while. He could feel her hot breath on the tip of his penis. He knew this dream might be dangerous, sleeping so close to her. Elliot felt her lips place a soft kiss on his tip, before wrapping around his girth and taking his length into her mouth. Elliot's head spun, his breath quickened and he knew that he needed to wake from this dream before he embarrassed himself. His hips thrust back and forth wildly in his dream, wanting a release and wanting her to give it to him. It wasn't until he felt his tip hit the back of her throat and heard her let out a small gag that he realized it wasn't a dream.

Elliot's eyes snapped open. The room was bright with morning sun and he was void of all covers. Olivia was kneeled between his legs, his length in her mouth and her head still.

"Liv … I .. uh," Elliot tried to steady his hips, but her tongue continued to torcher the base of his shaft.

"Mmm..aaa." Olivia mumbled, her mouth full.

"What?"

Olivia's head came up and she released him from her mouth. "Move. El."

Without another word, she took his length back into her mouth, halfway down his shaft. She wiggled her tongue around his tip and hummed against him when his hips started to thrust. Her own moans egged him on. Elliot felt his tip going deeper and deeper as his hips twitched upwards.

"God. Liv." Elliot grunted.

Olivia brought her head up again. She sat back on her knees and stared him down. "What were you dreaming about?"

Elliot's eyebrows lifted. "You."

"Really? What was I doing?" She teased the base of his shaft with her fingers.

"Well," Elliot wasn't sure if he was willing to take the risk in telling her.

"Well? C'mon? Tell me El. Tell me why I woke up to … this," She ran her tongue along the underneath of his length, "this morning."

It wasn't the first time that she'd woken up to his hard member poking against her, but it was the first time she had asked about it.

"You were … on your knees."

Olivia sat back on her heels, "Like this?"

"Uh .. yeah."

"And where were you?"

"I .. uh I was standing in front of you."

"Care to show me?"

Elliot stood cautiously, not taking his eyes off her face. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, and scanned her eyes over his strong body.

"Keeping going El. I want you to show me what we were doing." Olivia smiled up at him, making sure to reassure him that she was into it.

Seeing her peeked nipples, flushed chest, and bitten lip made Elliot feel emboldened. He took a step closer to her. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face. He gathered it in his fist at the base of her neck. On cue, Olivia grabbed the base of his length in her hand, and slid her lips over his tip. Elliot's hips jerked towards her. She dropped her hand back down to the bed and relaxed her jaw. Elliot thrust gently, cautiously. Detecting his hesitation, Olivia pushed her body forward until her nose met his abdomen, and his tip hit her throat. Elliot let out a deep groan and his grip tightened on her hair. Olivia looked up at him, catching his eyes and encouraging him. Seeing her big brown eyes looking up at him while he was buried in her throat was all the encouragement he needed. He brought his other hand to her head, holding it in place, and then started thrusting his hips. Olivia's moans and gags radiated through his body and he felt his release nearing quickly. He thrust a few more times before pulling back all the way. Olivia took control, wrapping her hand around the base of his length and her lips around his tip.

Elliot's orgasm hit him in waves. First, he trembled, then his hips jerked uncontrollably, and finally his body tensed, every muscle seizing, while Olivia caught each drop of his cum. She continued her motions slowly, waiting for him to come down from his high. When his body finally relaxed, she dipped her mouth and came up, releasing him with a pop.

She smiled up at him, "That must've been one hell of a dream."

"Yeah," he laughed, "It really was. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm not sure," She grinned. She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Olivia moved back and settled under the blankets. She lifted them to let him in and felt herself wrapped in his arms.

"Last day." Elliot stated.

"This is why I never take vacations." Olivia said into his chest, "The last day is always so sad."

"This isn't nearly as bad as our honeymoon will be."

"Honeymoon?" Olivia looked up to him.

Elliot smiled down at her, "Yeah. You know, Mexico. Maybe Paris, or Barcelona. One day. I hope."

Olivia placed a kiss on his lips, "I hope so to."

Elliot's alarm broke their playful lips. Olivia groaned in disgust and leaned up, straddling his abdomen. His hands resting on her hips, hers on his chest. Eyes connecting, and smiles all to telling.

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Conference Room 2:51 p.m.**

"Well, I am incredibly grateful for the team I have, and I couldn't be prouder of the incredible detectives they have become." Cragen said, clearing the emotions from his throat.

The group nodded their acknowledgments in his direction. The group session was coming to an end, and after discussing the strengths and challenges that they faced working as a team, the detectives were sharing their gratitude with each other. Munch had given a surprisingly sincere thanks to the group for putting up with his conspiracies, and Fin had returned his remarks by admitting that John's paranoia has often led to finding certain pieces of information they may have missed otherwise. Olivia thanked the group for never shutting her down when she had a gut feeling, but always showing her other possibilities, and Elliot thanked the team for their patience and addressed his tendency to bottle things up until they explode. Promising to try and work through his frustrations before they become too much, Elliot locked eyes with Olivia, telling her that he promised this while on the job, and not.

Giving their final remarks, the NYPD detectives left their final session feeling relieved. It felt bittersweet, knowing they wouldn't have to sit down with the counsellor again, but also knowing that their trip was quickly coming to an end. Olivia and Elliot joined Fin and other officers at the mineral pool shortly after their session. The pool water, concentrated with minerals, felt thick, and allowed for zero effort buoyancy. Olivia laid on her back, feeling the water support her body on the surface of the water. The warmed pool blurred the lines between where her skin ended and the water began. Her breath deepened and she felt herself drifting to that wonderful place between sleep and awake. She could hear others in the pool, but wasn't paying attention to the details of their words. She felt her body – muscles, joints, and bones – shifting and relaxing. She felt a few small pops in her spine and felt her hips relax as her body sorted itself out.

She felt her meditative state melt away as warm hands cupped the soles on her feet and thumbs pushed into her arches. The hands worked their way to her heels, and then up her ankles to her calves. Knowing the risk was too large to have him continue, Olivia pushed her arms down and engaged her core, bringing her feet back under her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with soft blue eyes. She looked around and noticed that they were alone.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked.

"To their rooms to get ready for supper." Elliot nodded towards the door.

"Already? What time is it?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Only 4:30." Elliot said calmly.

"4:30? I've been floating … for an hour already?"

Elliot smiled and nodded, "It looked like it was a good one."

"Yeah, I think I fixed my back from the paintball war." She smiled, stretching her arms above her head.

Elliot's eyes dragged down her torso to where the water met her waist, "I might be able to help you with any further … adjustments."

Olivia snorted and rolled her eyes, "You really are something Mr. Stabler."

"I like to think so." He smiled back. As she walked passed him, she stopped to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. She linked her fingers through his and pulled him gently towards the stairs. Elliot and Olivia pulled on their white robes and headed back to their rooms.

"See you in a bit?" Elliot asked as they stopped at her door.

"In a bit." Olivia answered, giving his hand a squeeze.

He watched her disappear into her room and sighed lightly.

Elliot showered off the salty film that was left by the pool. He felt a small knot sitting in his stomach, knowing that in less than 12 hours, they were going to have to face reality again, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Olivia's Room 5:32 p.m.**

Elliot let himself into Olivia's room. He could smell a mixture of steam and Olivia's date night perfume hanging in the air. The bathroom door was open a crack and he could hear her humming along the too music coming from her phone.

"Hey Liv, you almost ready?"

"Shit!" Elliot heard something drop to the counter. "What time is it?"

"Past 5:30."

"I'm not ready!"

"Okay, I can wait. I'm sure it's no big deal!" Elliot said moving to the bed.

He could hear Olivia frantically rummaging through her makeup bag.

"Why don't you go down Elliot and meet up with the guys. I'll be ten minutes max!" Olivia yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay. You sure? I don't mind waiting."

"Yeah! Head down! We have to keep our cover up!" He heard Olivia giggle, "Especially after four days of close calls. I'll be searching for you, and my glass of red wine, when I get down there."

Elliot chuckled, "Red wine. Got it! See you in a bit!"

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: Banquet Room 5:39**

Elliot spotted Cragen as he entered the dining room. Cragen stood with the Boston chief near an appetizer display. The Banquet Room had been set up with large round tables covered in white linen table cloths and short floral center pieces. Similar to the restaurant on the level below, the Banquet Room had two full walls of windows looking out to the forest on the West and the lake to the South. Officers conversed spread amongst the tables, the bar, appetizer displays, and on the edge of a large wooden dance floor. Men and women, dressed in suits and formal wear, laughed and toasted to the recent memories made and new found friends as they moved around the room greeting one another.

"Don't worry, I'm still the best looking detective here."

Elliot spun his head to his left. Munch stood beside him, a smirk residing in the middle of his face. Elliot shook his head and extended his hand to his colleague, "Never doubted it John."

John laughed and gave Elliot's hand a firm shake, "Where's the rest of our good looking crew?"

"Caps talking to his… friend, from Boston." Elliot smirked, watching his boss laughing at something his female company had said, "I haven't seen Fin or Olivia yet."

"Well, I need a drink. Fairly strong. You want one?" John offered.

"Yeah, I'll join you."

They made their way over to the bar where they met up with a few of the local RCMP officers.

"I'll get a rum and coke please, and …" Munch looked to Elliot.

"Another rum and coke and a glass of red, whatever you have."

Munch looked at Elliot, "Double fisting. Very nicely done Stabler."

Elliot laughed, "I figured I better get Olivia a drink, if she's ready before this thing is over!"

Munch smirked.

Grabbing their drinks, Elliot and John found joined the RCMP officers in a conversation regarding the recent gun law protests. Fin joined them shortly after and the group moved their conversations back to the tables when the MC gave a five-minute warning.

Elliot had just found his spot with Munch and Fin when a mixture of silence and whispers drew his attention. He glanced up to see the detectives at the table in front of him focused on the back of the room. Elliot noticed a few other detectives were also fixed on the same area so he turned his head to see what had captured their attention. _Of course._

Elliot's eyes locked onto her as soon as she came into view. Olivia stood near the Banquet Room Doors, looking for her squad. Her eyes connected with Elliot's and he saw a small smile dance across her lips, before she dropped her gaze to the floor. Her right hand grabbed the skirt of her dress and lifted it slightly as she strutted over to the table. Elliot wasn't absolutely sure, but it seemed as though she was walking in slow motion, purposefully swinging her hips and adding extra bounce for her chest. Elliot's eyes started at the silver peep toed heels that peeked out from under the black fabric with each step. Soft, flowing material hung from her knees and clung to her thighs and hips. The fabric continued to hug her waist, except for the two small cutouts on each side of her torso. The black fabric struggled to contain her breasts, which strained against the sweetheart neckline. Thin black straps teased her shoulders, and Elliot knew the two straps were no match for his hunger. Elliot's eyes worked higher, catching her brunette curls bouncing on her shoulders and two smokey eyes that single handedly threatened to expose their secret.

"Pick your jaw up man." Fin whispered behind Elliot.

Elliot snapped his head back to the table. His coworkers continued to take in Olivia until she had reached the table.

"Miss Benson, you look beautiful." Munch said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, "as always."

Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thank you John. You are looking quite handsome yourself!"

"Told you!" Munch said looking over his glasses at Elliot. Olivia made her way to an empty seat, sitting across from Elliot and in between Cragen and Munch. Elliot struggled to compose himself. He did manage to grab her wine glass and pass it across the table without dropping it, even after her finger tips danced across his.

Supper was served and enjoyed by all. Well, all but one. Elliot was sure that his supper had been delicious, but his mind was elsewhere. He watched Olivia talking to Cragen, and Munch, and Fin, and even a few officers who had come over to speak with her. Elliot kept his gaze locked on her, but dared not speak for fear that he would say something that couldn't be unheard by his coworkers and boss.

After supper and a few thank-you's had been given to the officers and hotel staff, the lights dimmed and the DJ increased the volume of the music. Officers wandered back to the bar, looking for a little more courage before they could hit the dance floor. Fortunately, with some oldies and a few drinks, their courage came quickly. Quite a few showed that they could still Cabbage Patch, Shopping Cart, and Carlton like the good ol' days and this spurred on others to join in. Munch and Don had joined their new-found friends for conversation, leaving Fin, Elliot and Olivia at the table.

"Liv! Get out there and show 'em how it's done." Fin said motioning to the Electric Slide showdown occurring in front of them.

"Yeah, no amount of liquid courage could be enough for that!" She chuckled.

"You chicken?" Fin eyed her dangerously.

"Not going to happen." Olivia stared back intensely.

Fin held his hands up in surrender, "Fine! Your loss! I'm going to grab another drink, either of you want anything?"

Elliot held up his hand to signal he was fine.

"I wouldn't mind another glass of red." Olivia smiled.

"You got it."

As Fin left, Olivia looked back to Elliot. She smiled, resting on her forearms on the table and tilting her head. Just as she was about to speak she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Mike standing with his hand out.

"Miss Benson, would you honour me with this dance." He said with a dramatic bow of the head.

Olivia looked back to Elliot. He smiled, finding her situation amusing.

"I, uh, I'm not a very good dancer." Olivia said, hoping his request would disappear.

Instead he grabbed her hand, "Good, because neither am I."

Mike led Olivia out to the dance floor, where a few other officers danced slowly to the current song. Mike took her hand in his, and placed his other hand respectfully on her upper back.

Elliot smirked and tried to push his jealousy aside, but it was putting up quite the fight. He watched them sway gently, talking, laughing occasionally. As their positioned changed, Mike's back was to Elliot and he could see Olivia's face. She was listening to something Mike was saying and smiled as his sentence came to a resolution. A soft grin transitioned into a wide smile as her eyes moved from Mike's to Elliot's.

"Go get her." Fin said sitting down.

"What?" Elliot said breaking his eye contact with Olivia.

"Go dance with her man! Go get your woman!" Fin pumped his fist in the air.

"I, uh. We shouldn't" Elliot stuttered.

"C'mon man. Don't be careful now. You guys didn't seem to care too much the past couple days! Besides, when else will you have the opportunity to dance with your girl in front of the boss. Huh?" Fin shook his head.

Elliot considered his friends words. He was right. At least they had an excuse for being close. It would be rude to not ask his partner to dance.

As the song came to an end, Olivia and Mike excited the dance floor. As Olivia reached the table, the next song came on. Both Elliot and Olivia looked up to meet eyes recognizing the song instantly.

**_May 2_****_nd_****_, 2018 – 3:41_**

_Elliot sat in the car waiting for Olivia to return from the bodega. They had been on stake out for five hours with no resolve or action of any sort. They agreed that they would stay for another hour before heading back to Olivia's place to get some sleep. Elliot heard a familiar song come on the radio and turned up the volume dial, humming along._

_ "__Her day starts with a coffee,_

_Ends with a wine,_

_Takes forever getting ready_

_So she's never on time for anything._

_When she gets that come get me look in her eye_

_Well it kind of scares me _

_The way that she drives me wild_

_She drives me wild."_

_Olivia opened the door, passing Elliot his coffee and then sliding into the passenger seat. As she closed the passenger door she let out a sigh._

_"__This song AGAIN." Her hand moved to the radio, in hopes of finding another station that didn't repeat songs as much as this one. Just as she reached the dial, Elliot's hand grabbed hers and pulled it away._

_Olivia looked at him, "Oh. Don't tell me this is your favorite song." She teased._

_"__It is." Elliot said quietly._

_"__Really El?"_

_He nodded._

_"__When was the first time you heard this song?"_

_"__Tonight."_

_"__So how can it be your favorite song already."_

_"__Because," He said, turning to look into her eyes, "It reminds me of you."_

Elliot grabbed her hand and led Olivia to the dance floor in time for the chorus. His arm stretched out and then slowly pulled her in, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his body. They swayed together slowly.

_ "__Beautiful_

_Crazy_

_She can't help but_

_Amaze me._

_The way that she dances_

_Ain't afraid to take chances_

_And wears her heart on her sleeve._

_Yeah she's crazy_

_But her crazy's beautiful to me."_

Knowing eyes were on them, they were cautious. Hands stayed in the friend zone, but they both knew their bodies had crossed the line. Hoping that the free bar and dim lighting were working in their favor, both savored the time they had, holding each other, listening to a song that continued to hold meaning for their relationship, as partners, and significant others.

**The song that I used was ****_Beautiful Crazy by Luke Combs. _****I love this song and I really wanted to use it, so I hope it wasn't too confusing switching between past and present. It looks like next chapter will be the last for this story. I have had an incredible time writing it, so I'm sad to see it coming to an end, but I know that I will find another story to fill the void.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Last Chapter! I've loved writing this story so I'm sad that it's over. I'm sure I will come up with another idea soon, but thank-you to those who have followed it all the way through! To start off the end, some nice lovin', and then the journey home.**

**Pelican Point Resort & Spa: 9:02 p.m.**

Elliot left first. After saying goodbye to the now familiar faces from around the continent, Elliot confirmed their departure time with his colleagues and headed back to his room. Elliot grabbed his already packed suitcase, checked the safe and drawers for anything he may have left behind, and closed his hotel door for the last time. Using his key, he let himself into Olivia's room. He set his suitcase by the door and toed off his shoes. Knowing Olivia would be up shortly, he loosened his tie and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the last of the sun leave the sky. He heard a key card in the door and he turned his head towards the sound. Olivia walked in, shoes in hand, and leaned against the wall staring at the man on her bed.

They exchanged smiles, before Elliot stood and wandered over to her. Olivia rolled from her shoulder to her back and felt her body pushed softly against the wall. Elliot's hands sat low on her waist and his eyes dove deeply into hers.

"Did I mention how incredibly beautiful you look tonight." Elliot smiled.

Olivia blushed, lowering her gaze to his lips, "You may have whispered it. Once or twice."

"I meant it." Elliot leaned in slowly. His nose brushed hers before she titled her head up to grant him access to her lips. He brushed his softly over hers, savoring her smooth lips. His lips pressed harder against hers, sucking her bottom lip between his. When their tongues met, Elliot could taste the remnants of rich red wine, and he moaned as her hand found the back of his head, pushing their lips closer.

Elliot's hands softly kneaded her hips, pulling their bodies close, but not escalating things too quickly. As their tongues dueled, Olivia pushed her body off the wall and started walking Elliot backwards. Her hands slowly worked the buttons of his shirt and knot on his tie. Elliot pulled his lips away from hers to lift the tie over his head and shed his shirt. Olivia's hands took the opportunity to start working on his belt buckle. Once his button was undone, Elliot's dress pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. Olivia reconnected their lips and walked them backwards to the bed. When Elliot's knees hit the mattress, Olivia broke their contact again and turned away from him. She lifted her hair off of her neck and looked over her shoulder. Elliot's fingers made quick work of the dress's zipper and Olivia turned around again. Elliot sat on the edge of the bed patiently. Slowly, she pushed one strap down each arm. As the fabric fell to her waist, she shimmied her hips and pushed the black material over her hips. The dress pooled at her feet, leaving her in a black strapless bra and a black lace thong.

Elliot's eyes roamed for what felt like the thousandth time this week.

"I will NEVER get used to your beauty." He said, watching her blush again.

"And I will NEVER get used to how incredibly kind," Olivia stepped closer to him, her legs between his and hands on his shoulder, "and drop dead gorgeous you are."

Elliot chuckled, wrapping his arms around her hips, and pulling her backwards onto the bed. He wasted no time rolling them over and capturing her lips again. Elliot laid on his side, moving his lips to her jaw and trailing kisses and his tongue over her exposed neck and chest. Their tongues battled gently, savoring each other's efforts, while hands roamed slowly. His hand vacated its place in her abdomen and moved downwards, slowly and deliberately.

When he reached the lace, he felt Olivia's hips rise softly and felt her sigh. He smiled against her skin, loving the effect he had on her body. His hand rubbed softly over the lace material, teasing Olivia, and earning him a set of nails down his arm.

Elliot's lips found hers again just as his hands dipped below the lace. When his middle finger ran through her slick folds he felt her suck in a sharp breath. Pushing one finger slowly into her warmth earned him a whimper against his lips. Olivia's body was on fire from the slow process. Elliot's middle finger tortured her below, while his lips danced against hers. Olivia spread her legs, tucking her left leg between his. She could feel his length against her thigh and moved her hand from its grasp on his hip, to the waistband of his black boxer briefs. She ran her hand along his length, feeling him grow under her palm. Elliot moaned sending vibrations through Olivia's lips. He slipped another finger into her heat and felt her bring her thigh up higher, rubbing against his balls. Slowly, he moved his fingers, torturing her fire.

Olivia's back arched slowly, and her hips ground down onto his hand. Olivia broke her lips from Elliot's and she put her hand on his chest. She pushed him onto his back. Elliot's hand slid out from under the lace. Olivia kneeled, straddling his waist. She sat back on top of his thighs, running her finger tips over his chest and abdomen. She looked up to see him already staring into her eyes. They shared a soft smile, savoring the quiet intimacy. Olivia flicked her curls behind her shoulders and reached behind her. She unhooked the black band and threw her strapless bra to the floor. Elliot's hands immediately found her breasts, palming them gently and rolling his thumbs over her peaked nipples.

Olivia arched into his hands and closed her eyes. Olivia rocked her hips over Elliot's feeling his hardened length pressing against her heated center. Elliot groaned in appreciation, spurring on Olivia's hips. She lowered more weight onto his hips, increasing the friction between his length and her lace covered nerves. Elliot's hands wandered from the sides of her breasts and slowly down her waist to her hips. His thumbs circled her hip bones while her hands worked to free him from his briefs. Olivia scooted back, climbing off the bed, and pulling his boxers with her. Elliot sat up and watched her hook her hands into the sides of the lace and pull it down her legs.

When she stood up straight, she caught Elliot's eyes wandering over her naked form.

"Do you know," She started, walking back over to the bed, "that every time I'm with you," she climbed back onto the bed, straddling his hips again, "you make me feel like the sexiest woman alive."

Her teeth nipped at the skin on his shoulder blade, while her tongue worked to sooth the small marks.

"That's because you," Elliot replied pulling her face up to meet her eyes, "_are_ the sexiest woman alive. Inside and out."

Olivia's eyes softened, feeling the authenticity behind his words. She connected their lips again, hoping to speak the words she couldn't find. Elliot pulled them back down to the mattress. Olivia released his lips and reached between them, stroking his length a few times. Elliot placed his hands on her thighs and waited for her next move. Olivia lifted up and ran his tip through her folds to coat him in her arousal. She positioned him at her entrance, sinking down just enough to trap his tip. She brought her hand to his chest and locked eyes with him while sliding down his full length, with a breathy gasp. Elliot watched her eyes flutter and mouth drop open. He gripped her thighs, encouraging her to continue her actions. Olivia set a slow, but meaningful pace, rising and dropping, circling her hips as they met with his. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, hands slowly roaming, and breaths steadily deepening.

Feeling the fatigue setting into her thighs, Olivia leaned forward. Her hair pooled around Elliot's face, while her lips latched onto his. Her lips worked with more urgency than before, tasting and teasing his, until his lips parted to welcome her tongue. Elliot's hands gripped her hips in place, and he began moving his own upwards. A moan left Olivia's chest and vibrated against his lips. Elliot's hips started at a slow pace, thrusting upwards, at a new angle both were enjoying. Hearing her moans increase in frequency, Elliot quickened his pace. Olivia's lips broke from his and she tucked her head beside his neck. Her breathy moans right next to his ear, her nipples rubbing his chest, and the feeling of her heat tightening around him brought Elliot to the edge. He reached a hand between them, rubbing quick circles around her clit, and thrusting upwards into her heat. He heard Olivia's breath hitch mid-moan, and felt her walls twitch and squeeze his shaft. Olivia's shuddering moan and tremoring walls brought Elliot over the edge, thrusting hard and spilling deep inside of the walls pulling him inwards. Both bodies went limp. Olivia remained against Elliot's chest, head tucked into his neck, breathing hard against his hot skin.

Elliot's hands eventually released their vice grip on her hips and ran softly up and down her back. His rough fingertips left goosebumps along their way. Olivia felt a chill run up her spine and failed to contain a shiver. Elliot chuckled and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Let's get under the covers." Elliot whispered.

"Don't want to move." Olivia grunted.

Elliot smiled, "Well, we are going to have to eventually."

"Don't know if I can."

Elliot laughed, "Why don't I help you then."

Elliot rolled them to the side, earning a disappointed moan from Olivia when they became disconnected. He stood at the edge of the bed, scooped her up and moved her to the top of the bed. He helped her slide under the covers before moving to the hallway to shut off the lights. The room was dimly lit by the moon glowing high in the night sky. Elliot slid in beside Olivia and wrapped his arms around her back. She wrapped her arms under his and pulled him closer. Elliot's eyes closed, resting his chin on the top of her head and breathing in her warm scent. He slowly opened his eyes, looking out the window to the lake. He smiled and released his arms from her back.

"Liv, turn around."

Olivia shook her head tiredly.

"Liv, trust me, you don't want to miss this."

Slowly he felt her release his body and slowly roll over, annoyed at the release of contact. When her eyes met the window, she froze. Bright green and blue ribbons of light danced across the black sky and reflected on the lake. She watched in awe. Elliot's arms snaked around her torso and pulled her back against his chest. Her hands rested on his forearms, drawing lazy circles across his skin.

"This feels vaguely familiar." Olivia smiled.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. Leaving for the airport in two hours, but instead of sleeping …"

"Oh yes. But at least I don't have to drive all the way back to Queens and back an hour before the flight."

Olivia giggled, "I wasn't sure you were going to make it. Cragen would have been pissed."

"Especially when I told him I was late because I was making love to his favorite detective."

Olivia swatted his arm gently. "I don't think he would appreciate that very much."

Elliot took a deep breath, "We have to tell him eventually."

"Do we?" Olivia said hopefully.

"Yeah we do. When I meet you at the end of the aisle, I want him, and the rest of the squad there. We should probably tell him before he gets the invite."

Olivia squeezed his arm.

"Not right now, but eventually, I will marry you." Elliot said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? You think so?" Olivia said jokingly.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to marry you so hard." Elliot said, sending them both into a deep laugh.

**Manhattan Special Victims Unit Squad room: Friday, July 29****th****, 2018**

Elliot and Olivia managed to drag themselves out of bed at 11:30 p.m. and meet their awaiting team in the lobby by 11:55. The detectives slept the three hours to Saskatoon Airport, and the full flight home. Fortunately, they were given Thursday off to catch up on sleep and prep for the weekend shift. Come Friday morning, the detectives were rested, but sad that they were back in NYC, and back to reality.

The group was sitting around the conference table, discussing some details of a new case when Fin spoke up.

"If you sensed the evil walking in, you were right."

The group turned to see Lieutenant Tucker walking towards them, "Captain, I need to speak with you and your leads about the Fillmore case."

Don motioned for Olivia and Elliot to join them, and closed the door to his office.

"So, Detective Fillmore is pleading not guilty, and claiming that your detectives coerced the confession."

"That's not true and he knows it!" Elliot said forcefully.

"I know detective, but I wanted to warn you and your partner, that he will be looking to discredit you both, so any mistakes you made, secrets you have, or affairs you may have had with each other will be brought up!" Tucker nodded to the two shocked faces before nodding to Cragen and leaving the detectives alone.

When the door shut behind him, Elliot finally spoke, "Cap, what he said…"

"That's not …" Olivia tried to finish.

Cragen held his hand up, "He's trying to rattle you both. As will Fillmore."

Olivia nodded, moving to leave the office.

"But," Don continued, "hypothetically, if two of my best detectives were in a relationship and not ready to face the consequences of disclosing, then I would tell them to be very careful. More careful than they had been on a recent vacation."

Don raised his eyebrows smiling, proud of the stunned faces he had caused his two detectives. "Hypothetically." He repeated.

**The End!**


End file.
